


Scarlett

by Stilessbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilessbutt/pseuds/Stilessbutt
Summary: [STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR SPECIFIC REASONS. DO NOT READ.] Scarlett Pierce, a name you've never heard in Teen Wolf. Scott and his pack, consisting of: Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam and JACKSON, (yep! He's back!) meet a new world that has never been introduced to their supernatural one. The world of witches and Scarlet witches. Hopefully they can keep up with Scarlett as she battles through too much of the unknown. (DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN WOLF. I ONLY OWN SCARLETT AND THE REST OF THE WITCHES, THOSE ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I will never understand what my mom meant by moving to Beacon Hills because she felt ‘drawn’ there. 

Why couldn't she have stayed ‘drawn’ back in Philadelphia? 

“Are you ready for your first day of school?” My mother asked as she knocked on my bedroom door.

“Yeah. Let me just get my bag.” I said as I grabbed my backpack from the couch then followed my mom downstairs.

It was always just me, my mom and my grandmother. My ‘dad’ walked out on us once he found out my mom was pregnant. My mom never told me if he gave her reasons though.

“Good morning, Scarlett.” Grandma said.

“I'm off to school now, Grams. I'll see you later.” I said as I kissed the top of her head and then made my way to my mom's car.

“I promise this is the only time we're ever going to move. I'm one hundred percent sure you'll love this place.” Mom started just as she parked in front of a big school.

The school was huge and there were still many students out in the parking lot and in front of the school. 

“Good luck, sweetheart.” Mom said and I shook my head then got out of the car.

I heard her car speed away and almost screamed like I did when I was in pre-school. 

“You're a big girl now, Scarlett. You can deal with high school. You can survive it.” I told myself as a pep talk.

I felt something hit me and I was pushed a little bit to the right then I looked behind me and saw a green bike with a boy on it.

“Crap, I'm so sorry!” The boy said as he took off his bike helmet and parked his bike before hopping off it to check if I was okay.

“It's okay.” I shrugged and he shook his head.

“I'm not usually that clumsy while driving. I was just a little bit distracted.” He said.

“Just a little bit?” I teased and he chuckled.

“A lot.” He shook his head and I offered him a smile.

This boy seemed really genuine and nice. His brown eyes were really gentle and I noticed that his jawline was slightly uneven.

“I'm Scott, by the way. Scott McCall.” He said and stretched his hand in front of him for me to shake.

“Scarlett. I'm new here as you can guess by the lost look I have on my face.” I said and he chuckled again.

“Oh no, you looked like you were doing pretty well until I almost killed you with my bike.” He said.

“Drama queen alert.” I said and he laughed.

“Maybe I am being sort of dramatic. But you're sure that you're okay?” He asked sincerely.

“Positive. You can go to your pack by the way.” I said.

“What?!” He asked, looking like he just choked on a stack of bricks.

“Your friends? Oh God, don't tell me you're pathetic to the extent that you've been here for your entire life and you have zero friends.” I said and he burst into laughter.

“Nah, don't worry. I have friends. Speaking of, they're right over there. Would you like me to introduce you to them?” He asked and I shuffled nervously.

“I don't know...” I trailed.

“Come on. You'll love them.” He said and pulled me with him to a group of six. 

“Scott!” The brunette said and hugged Scott tightly.

“Hey, Allison. Scarlett, this is Allison, my girlfriend.” Scott said and pecked Allison on the cheek.

“Ah Scott, you know how much I love your PDA with Allison.” A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said sarcastically.

“Scarlett, meet my best friend since we were babies, Stiles. Don't mind his constant sarcasm.” Scott said and I nodded and smiled back at Stiles when he offered me a smile.

“This is Lydia...-” Scott started.

“I'm capable of introducing myself, Scott. I'm Lydia.” Lydia, the strawberry blonde girl, said.

“Scarlett.” I nodded with a shy smile.

“Kira and Malia.” Scott nodded and both girls said hi to me but Kira was kind of nicer.

“And last but not least...-”

“Jackson Whittemore.” The last guy said. He was tall, he had blue eyes, brown hair and a perfect, sharp looking jawline. He had a hard face though, like he was always stone cold and... Rude.

Suddenly, I felt a strong wave of emotion after staring into his cold blue eyes. I almost fell but then shook my head. It's probably because he looked familiar. I think he looked like a guy in my old school, the guy was nicer though.

“Jackson, who's a big pain in my ass, is apparently a good guy in Scott's point of view, so don't ask us why he's hanging out with us.” Stiles said and I grinned at him, knowing we'd become really good friends.

“Nobody really cares about your opinion, Stilinski.” Jackson replied cockily then shoved his hands in his leather jacket, saluted Scott and left us to go inside the building.

“What's up with him?” I asked Scott.

“Uh... He's moody.” Scott said and I nodded.

“C'mon, why don't I help you get to your first class?” Lydia asked nicely as she looped her arm through mine then guided me inside.

“Bye, Scarlett! Good luck on your first day!” Scott yelled for me and I gave him a thumbs up in return.

“So what do you think of the people until now?” Lydia asked.

“I haven't met anyone besides you guys.” I replied.

“Oh. Well, this is Liam!” She said and pointed at a younger looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who waved back at Lydia. 

“Come on, I'll introduce you to him. He's like Scott's son.” Lydia said with a laugh and I laughed with her.

“Hey, Lydia.” Liam said once we reached where he was.

“Hey, Liam. This is Scarlett, she's new here and Scott introduced us to her.” She said and Liam nodded twice before turning to me with a small smile.

“I'm Liam.” He said.

“Yeah, I already got that.” I laughed and he laughed with me.

“So, I'll let you girls get to class. I still have to find Caisey.” Liam said and grabbed his backpack before leaving us.

“Who's Caisey?” I asked. 

“Caisey is the girl that Liam has been in love with since forever but he hasn't admitted it yet.” Lydia said and I awed in return.

“That's so cute. Is she nice?” I asked.

“She's the sweetest thing ever, but trust me you don't want to get on her bad side. That's just going to end up in a lot of shame and blood.” She said and I laughed.

“I like her already.”

“Come on, let's go. You don't want to be late for your first class, do you?” She asked and I shook my head.

“Thanks for helping me, Lydia.” I smiled at her and she gave me a hug. 

“I have a great feeling about you.” She said and then let me go before going off to her own class.

I chose a seat at the back to try and hide from the teacher as much as I could.

Jackson was sitting in front of me with a boy next to him.

“Why do you look really familiar?” Jackson asked as he turned around to face me.

“I don't know?” I replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have seen you before. I don't know where.” He said and I started shifting my weight on the chair uncomfortably.

“I don't know.” I said.

“Jackson, you're making the girl uncomfortable.” His friend said.

“Stay out of it, Danny.” He snapped at his friend then looked back at me.

“Think about it.” Jackson said and then turned around in his seat. 

Well Jackson certainly was not my favorite from Scott's friends. 

“Ah! You must be Scarlett! The new girl!” The teacher said as he strode into the classroom and I instantly sank in my seat.

“Why are you without a partner?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I'll be her partner.” Jackson said and moved from his chair to the chair next to mine with a smug smirk on his face.

“What about me?” Danny asked.

“You can join Greenberg, Danny.” The teacher replied as I narrowed my eyes at Jackson's behavior.

“Stop being a creep.” Jackson stated coldly and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“I'm the one being creepy?” I asked rhetorically and then turned all my attention to the teacher.

What an asshole. 

_________________________________________

 

“So how is school until now?” Allison asked me as I sat down in front of her next to Stiles.

“It's okay.” I nodded slightly then the rest came and sat down with us.

“Scarlett! How is your first day going?” Scott asked as he sat down next to Allison and kissed her.

“It's all okay.” I said and then Jackson came and sat on the other side of me; at the head of the table.

“She has Biology with me.” Stiles said and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a small side hug.

“Oh, don't depend on Stiles in Bio.” Lydia shook her head multiple times.

“What's that supposed to mean, Lyds?” He asked her and she gave him a sheepish smile.

“I'll have you know I'm a straight A student.” Stiles nodded and the whole table burst into laughter even Jackson laughed.

“Sure, you are.” Malia nodded and I noticed how pretty she was.

She had gorgeous long hair but it wasn't as long as Lydia's hair and she had a killer smile.

“Malia, can you come help me in something?” Kira asked.

“Sure.” Malia said and took Kira's hand as they walked away from the table.

Kira was kind of shy but I could tell that she wasn't that shy around people she knew. Like maybe if I wasn't here, she'd be more comfortable.

“Hey, guys!” Liam said as he took the seat next to Scott that Malia had just abandoned.

“Scott's son.” Lydia winked at me and I laughed.

“Where's Caisey?” Allison asked.

“She's with her friends.” Liam pouted slightly.

“I still don't get why you won't tell her.” Scott said.

“Because.” Liam said and stayed quiet.

“Because things could go worse if she doesn't see him like that and it could all end in the eternal shame and sadness of Liam.” Stiles said which caused me to nudge him in the ribs as a way to shut him up.

“Stiles is right. Why would a beautiful angel like Caisey look at me in that way?” Liam grumbled.

“If you knew the outcome that would happen if you told her then it wouldn't be called taking a chance or taking a risk. You have to take risks to live Liam, you can't live in the shell of safety forever without taking risks.” I said and Liam looked at me with hopeful eyes.

“So you think I should try?” Liam asked.

“I don't see why not. Unless you're planning to sleep with her and toss her out like a Kleenex. That changes everything.” I said and he laughed which made me smile because it lightened his mood up.

“I would never.” He shook his head.

“What would you know about taking risks, Scarlett?” Jackson asked and I turned to him.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“Pardon me, but you don't actually look like someone who knows anything about risks or getting out of mommy and daddy's nest.” Jackson said.

“Pardon me, Jackson, but you look like you wouldn't understand anyone's personality even if it hit you in the face.” I said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Then you clearly don't know me.” He said coldly.

“Likewise.” 

“You're still lying. I know I've seen you before. What are you hiding?” He asked.

“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?” Stiles asked as he put an arm on my shoulder.

“I've seen her before. She won't admit it though.” He said.

“Maybe because it didn't happen?” Liam asked.

“No, I saw her before. I remember her face.” He said and I grabbed my bag.

“I'm going to class. When you decide to stop being a creep, tell me.” I said and walked away with the bag and heard someone follow me.

“Don't take it personally.” Stiles said as he walked next to me.

“Why is he being such a jerk?” I asked.

“That's just how Jackson is. He just has major trust issues.” Stiles said and I shrugged.

“It's not like I killed a family member of his.” I said. 

“Who knows? You could've thrown them one of your death glares and gave them paralysis then they died.” Stiles said and I laughed at his statement.

“C'mon, Stiles! They're not that bad!” I exclaimed.

“No! They're so not scary!” He said sarcastically then I punched him in the arm lightly while laughing.

“Thanks, Stiles.” I said and stopped to hug him.

“I can tell we're going to be good friends, as long as you don't throw me a glare. I've got a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it.” He said and I laughed again.

“Well, I should get to class now. But I'll see you later.” I said with a wave before going into the classroom.

_________________________________________

 

“Do you have a ride home, Scar?” Scott asked as he started his bike while I waited for my mom.

“Supposedly...” I sighed. 

“Forgetful parents?” He asked.

“You could say that.” I replied.

“You go, Scott. I'll drive her home.” Stiles said and put an arm around my shoulder.

“Are you sure? I could drive her quickly before... Uh... I go to work!” Scott said.

“Go to ‘work’, dude. I'll drive her.” Stiles nodded as if they had some sort of inside joke or something.

“Okay, you're going to love Roscoe, Scarlett.” Scott said with a grin before backing up with his bike and then drove off.

“Who's Roscoe?” I asked as Stiles led me with him to his car, which was a blue jeep.

“This is Roscoe. My beautiful jeep that I'll always choose before everyone.” Stiles said while opening the door for me.

“Someone's in love.” I sang and Stiles laughed.

“Do you mind if we drop by the sheriff station first?” Stiles asked me as he turned on the ignition.

“No problem. But why?” I asked as I texted my mom that I got a ride.

“My dad's the sheriff and he wanted me to pick up something for him from the station and take it home.” Stiles said and I nodded.

“Oh. Sure, I have no problem.” I said.

“It'll be as if I'm giving you a tour of Beacon Hills.” Stiles said.

“So, tell me about the group. Things I should know about you and them.” I said as I sat in a criss-crossed position.

“Okay, for starters, Scott is the purest. All he ever does is see the best in people.” Stiles said and I nodded.

“He seemed like that.” 

“Malia. Malia is really sweet and she's hot, honestly, but she's... Uh... Not really into packs, I mean groups. She's tough, too.” He said.

“She kind of did let off that vibe of being tough.”

“Kira is really shy but she's much better at it now and she's pretty badass, too, if she has to be.” He said.

“I felt like she'd be more comfortable if I wasn't around.” I said.

“Nah, she'll get used to you in no time. They all trust Scott's judgement in people.” He said as he took a turn. 

“Anyway, Allison is really kind and gentle, but also when she needs to be, she can beat the crap out of anyone.”

“Allison is really pretty, too.”

“She's Scott's girlfriend since our sophomore year.” Stiles said and I nodded.

“What about Lydia?” I asked and he got this smile on his face that made me raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

“Lydia is super kind and sweet. She's gorgeous. She's gentle and caring. She's beautiful and elegant. She's delicate yet tough. Lydia can kick all of our asses but she's still beautiful.” He said and I giggled.

“You so like her.” I said and he choked on air.

“What?! No...” He shook his head and I started laughing while he parked he car.

“Since when have you liked her? This is adorable.” I said and he blushed slightly.

“Since the third grade. But enough about that. Let me show you the station.” He said and got out of his jeep the same time with me.

I went next to him and entered the station with him.

“Hey, Parrish.” Stiles said to a young looking deputy who had amazing green eyes. 

“Hey, Stiles. Your dad is in his office but you have to wait a couple of minutes because someone's in there with him.” The deputy said.

“Oh well, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is one of my dad's favorite deputies, I worry that he may love him more than me but I'm his son, right? He should...-”

“Jordan Parrish.” Parrish said as he held out his hand for me to shake with a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you.” I said and smiled back at the tall, young deputy.

“Come on, Scarlett. Let's go get the package.” Stiles said and pulled me with him.

“He seems really nice.” I said and Stiles nodded.

“He is, but he can crack someone's neck in less than a second if that person is bad or pisses him off or hurts someone he loves.” Stiles said and I grinned again.

“Stiles!” The sheriff said once we entered his office. 

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said and I waited by the door.

“Who's this young lady?” Sheriff asked.

“That's the new girl, Scarlett. She's our friend.” Stiles said as he took a sip from his dad's coffee.

“Nice to meet you, Scarlett.” Sheriff said.

“You too, Sheriff Stilinski.” I said with a smile.

“Stiles, I need you take this box home.” Sheriff said and bent down to get a big brown box that was sealed tightly.

“Alright. I'm just going to drop Scarlett off at her house then go home.” Stiles said and his dad nodded.

“Bye, Scarlett! Don't be a stranger.” Sheriff Stilinski said as we were leaving the station. 

“Bye, Scarlett!” Parrish said with a smile as he waved at me.

“Bye!” I waved back before following Stiles.

“People seem really nice here.” I said as I showed Stiles the way to my new home.

“Yeah, some of them are. But you can't trust everyone.” Stiles said and I nodded understandingly.

“This is it.” I pointed at the small wooden two story house with a pretty yet tiny front yard.

“Thanks for the ride, Stiles.” I said and hugged him before getting out of the car.

“Don't upset yourself over Jackson, okay? Douchebags are not worth it.” He said before driving off.

I unlocked the front door and walked inside the house without noticing that my mom had company.

“Scarlett, meet Mr. Gavin.” Mom said and I nodded at the guy.

“She looks a lot like you, Zoey.” Mr. Gavin told my mom.

“Thank you.” She smiled at the guy then I excused myself to go to my bedroom. 

 

_________________________________________

 

“Scar, I know it's late but your grandmother and I really have to get some stuff for the house. You'll be okay, right?” Mom said.

“I'm not six years old mom. I'll be fine.” I said and she nodded.

“We won't be long.” She said and then left my room and after a couple of minutes I heard the front door shut then her car speed away.

I kept studying some chemistry and biology because I wanted to get perfect grades this year.

I was in the kitchen getting water when I heard something outside.

I opened the window and saw nothing but then I noticed a small cat.

“Oh my God. It's so adorable.” I said then I went outside the house to go see the cat.

Once I went near it, it started running away into the nearby forest. So I ran after it.

“Wait!” I called for it.

I could still see it running in front of me so I ran faster before suddenly it disappeared and a shadow humanoid figure appeared at a distance.

“Um... Are you lost?” I asked the person; thing.

“Why aren't you replying?”

“Scarlett... I've been waiting for you for too long.” The thing said in a weird voice and I started backing up.

“Uh... Do I know you?” I asked as I slowly kept backing up.

“No, but I know you.” The shadow started moving forward faster and I kept backing up.

“It's time we finally meet.” The shadow said and started jogging forward.

“No, thanks!” I yelled and then turned around to run as fast as I could before I was pulled by the ankle to the ground.

“So young... So inexperienced. Do you even know what you are?” He asked as he dragged me on the ground.

“What are you talking about?! Let me go!” I screamed and kicked with my leg.

“You're a fool, Scarlett.” 

“I said, let me GO!” I screamed loudly as I twisted my body and shot my hands and legs forward at him.

He yelled an agonizing cry and then disintegrated into ashes. 

I backed away on the ground then stood up and let my eyes widen.

What just happened?

_________________________________________________  
SHOUTOUT TO CAISEY, MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett discovers a horrible secret about her family.

Chapter 2

 

I was walking to my locker at school the second morning when I bumped into someone.

“Really?” I groaned.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Scott said and I laughed when I saw that he's the one who I bumped into.

“You need to stop being distracted and clumsy, Scott.” I shook my head at him and he pushed me.

“I'm not clumsy!” He exclaimed as he followed me.

“Sure.” I said sarcastically.

“No! Not another sarcastic person! I beg you! Stiles is already too much too handle!” Scott said and I laughed when I saw Stiles standing behind him.

“Thanks a lot, dude. You're so nice.” Stiles said and Scott pulled his best friend in a side hug.

“Ya know I love ya, Stiles.” Scott said as he tried to kiss Stiles while Stiles pushed him away.

“Sciles...” I muttered.

“What did you say, Scar?” Scott asked.

“Sciles, I totally ship it.” I winked at them while they laughed as I grabbed my books from the locker.

“Oh yeah, guys can anyone of you drive me to my mom's work place today after school?” I asked them.

“I'm so sorry, Scarlett. But I got a ride with Stiles today and we both have to go somewhere immediately after school.” Scott said.

“Work?” I asked.

“Yeah. Work.” Stiles nodded.

“But I'll make sure Jackson drives you.” Scott said.

“Oh God, please no. I'll see one of the girls.” I said.

“Only Lydia has a car today, Allison's dad dropped her off.” Scott said.

“Let's hope God loves me enough.” I said as I spotted Lydia and walked to her.

“Hey, Scarlett.” She said and pulled me into a hug.

“Hey, Lydia. Do you think you can give me a ride after school today?” I asked her.

“Omg, I'm so sorry. I can't help.” She apologized sincerely and I groaned as Stiles laughed.

“Don't worry Jackson won't be as bad as you think he would be.” Scott said.

“No, he will.” I said.

“Who will what?” Speak of the devil.

“Jackson! Do you think you can drive Scarlett after school today since none of us can?” Scott asked.

“Yeah... No. Why would I?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Scott, he's like a parasite. He needs to make sure he'll gain something in return first.” I said and Stiles burst into laughter.

“I love her.” Stiles said between his laughter.

“You know what? Fine. I'll drive her.” Jackson said and gave me a dirty look before walking away.

“I hate him. Seriously.” I said and Allison joined us.

“You'll get used to him, I promise.” Allison said and hugged me to her side.

“How do you guys even tolerate him?” I asked.

“He just needs a bit help. He's got no one.” Scott said.

“Whatever, I'm going to go to class.” I said and started walking away from them when someone called my name.

“Scarlett!” Liam waved and I smiled at him before walking his way.

But then I noticed a girl next to him and smiled wider because I guessed that was Caisey.

“This is Caisey.” Liam said and the girl gave me a beautiful smile.

“I've heard so much about you, Caisey.” I smirked.

“Oh?” She smirked with me and raised her eyebrow at Liam.

“Uh... Scarlett! You were about to go to class! You're going to be late! Go go!” Liam said and I laughed before walking away from the cuties.

There were people like almost everyone here and people like Jackson. I didn't want to be around people like Jackson. Period.

 

_________________________________________

 

“I've been waiting for you for too long.” Jackson said as I walked towards him while he was leaning over his Porsche.

“Oh put a sock in it. It hasn't even been five minutes after school. I was just getting a paper.” I said.

“Fix your attitude.” He said as he unlocked the car.

“Me?” I retorted as I tied my seatbelt.

“You're acting like a total brat, you know.” He said and backed up from the parking lot.

“You know what, Jackson?!” I yelled. “Let's not even interact with each other, okay?! I appreciate that you're giving me a ride, thanks, but seriously you're the worst jerk I've ever met.” 

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes while I only mumbled the directions.

“You're welcome.” He mumbled when he stopped the car.

I opened the door and got out, slamming it behind me before walking to the bench in front of my mom's workplace. 

I dropped my bag on the floor then sat on the bench with my phone and headphones in my hand.

I plugged in my headphones and started listening to music while waiting for my mom.

“Are you going to sit on the bench for long?” Jackson asked.

“Oh God! Don't startle me like that.” I gasped and tried to calm down my breathing.

“Sorry...” He mumbled before shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Are you going to sit here on this bench and wait for long?”

“Why do you care?” 

“I'm just asking. It looks like it might rain.” He said and pointed to the sky.

“Oh.” I said after looking at the grey sky.

“Why don't I drive you home?” He suggested.

“I'm waiting for my mom, we have to go somewhere together.” I explained.

“Uh... Would you like to wait in the car instead?” He asked and scratched his neck.

I was about to tell him I'm fine when I heard thunder.

“If you don't mind...-” I started and he opened the passenger door for me.

I grabbed my bag and entered his car, shutting the door behind me. 

The rain started pouring down heavily and I shivered slightly because it was sort of cold.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“It's fine.” I replied and he turned on the heating system. 

“It'll be warmer now.” He assured me and I nodded.

“Look, I didn't mean to come off as a jerk when I told you that you look familiar.” He started and I turned to face him.

“I just can't control the urge of not knowing. Not knowing is dangerous.” He said.

"I can assure you I'm not here to kill you nor have I ever murdered a family member of yours.” I said.

“I know that. I just hate not knowing because I'm sure I saw you before.” He said. 

“I don't know, Jackson. Maybe if you did see me before it will all reveal itself later.” I said and he nodded.

“Look, that's my mom. I should go now. Thank you again.” I said politely before grabbing my bag and heading out to where my mom was.

“Scarlett!” My mom called for me and then unlocked her car.

I hopped into the passenger seat the same time she jumped into the driver's seat.

“I hate rain.” I grumbled. 

“We're still going to go do what we're supposed to do.” Mom said and I shrugged.

I sat silent while mom drove to wherever we were supposed to go until she hit something or someone and we both screamed.

“What the hell, mom?!” I screamed and quickly got out of the car to see the person but I saw no one.

“Oh no. Mom get inside the car! NOW!” I yelled when I saw a shadowy figure in the distance again.

“Now, mom!” I screamed again when she wasn't obeying then the shadow yelled before sprinting to where I was.

Before I could react, my mom shot silver sparks from her hand and the shadow disintegrated just like it did with me the other night. 

“What the hell just happened?!” I exclaimed.

“I think it's time we talk.” Mom said and I gaped at her.

“YOU THINK?!” I yelled.

“Just stay calm and get in the car, Scarlett.” Mom said.

I was about to protest when suddenly the car door opened and I was pushed inside by mere air.

“What the hell?!” I yelled once my mom entered.

“Shut up, you'll draw attention.” Mom said and kept looking around us as she drove as fast as she could back to our house.

“Mom, what's going on?” I asked.

“There is something I've been hiding from you.” She said firmly then took a sharp turn to our house.

“Can't you talk now? I don't under...-”

“Shut up, Scarlett. We're almost there.” She said and I bit back my tongue until she parked the car.

I walked inside after her and then started getting really pissed.

“Mom! Don't walk away from me! COME ON! Tell me what the hell is happening!” I yelled and my grandmother came into the kitchen where I was.

“Are you actually going to tell her?” Grandma asked.

“She knows. But she doesn't know everything.” Mom said and I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

“Can you freakin' start explaining?!” I exclaimed.

“Okay. You're not human, Scarlett.” Mom said and my mouth dropped.

“What do you mean I'm not human? Do I look like a dog to you?” I asked mom.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” She asked as she sat down on a chair at the table. 

“No. I read stories about them for fun. Mom, they don't exist.” I said.

“Oh but they do. You're one. And there are a lot of them here; in Beacon Hills.” She said.

“Woman, stop talking blasphemy and explain!” I exclaimed.

“It all comes from your name.” She said and I raised my eyebrow. “Scarlett.”

“Just tell me everything.” I said quietly and she nodded.

“There used to be a woman back in the old days, her name was Scarlett. She was very popular and loved. She used to love gardening, swimming, playing with animals and being happy. Men loved her, too. Then one day she was harassed by one man, and after that she wasn't the same. She wanted revenge. So she sought out the wizard Merlin. Yes, the same Merlin of the Arthurian stories.” Mom said.

“This is unbelievable. Keep going.” I said, with a shake of my head.

“Merlin felt bad for poor Scarlett. At first, he tried to explain to her that vengeance is not always the answer but she didn't listen. So Merlin gave Scarlett powerful magic powers so she could protect herself and have her vengeance.” Mom continued.

“But magic isn't real.” I said.

“Oh, but it is. After Scarlett left Merlin, she went back to her village and went to the village's favorite pub. Once she found the man who harassed her, she tricked him into walking out of the pub with her and once they did, she blasted him with her new powers that she wasn't so familiar of.” Grandma said.

“And then?”

“Then one night, she was attacked again but this time she blasted the man as fast as she could. Let's say Scarlett started ridding the world of horrible men and sometimes innocent men but people noticed and some even saw her do it. They started calling her, ‘The Scarlet Witch’. Because she used red magic to spill blood.” Mom said.

“What does all of this have to do with me?” I asked.

“I'm a witch and so is your grandmother. But you're even more special.” Mom said and I raised my eyebrow.

“When I first got pregnant with you, I got a messenger. The messenger told me that I could resurrect Scarlett in you, once you were old enough. So of course, I agreed! It would be a great honor to resurrect the great Scarlett!” Mom said and I backed up a couple of steps.

“What?” I asked, feeling shocked. 

“Once you're of age, we will resurrect her in you.” 

“That would kill ME!” I exclaimed, backing up even more.

“It's for a good cause! You won't die, your soul will be around all of us and the great Scarlett will be very thankful to you.” Mom said and my eyes widened.

“You'd kill your own daughter to resurrect some old nut job?!” I screamed.

“You're too young and foolish to understand.” Mom said and I shook my head wildly. 

“YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! What's not to understand?!” I yelled.

“You think just as stupidly as your father did.” She said.

“Did you kill him?!” I gasped.

“Of course not! I'm not a psychotic murderer. We only kill men who are bad.”

“And your daughters. You're going to kill me..”

“You have to understand that it's for a really good cause. The great Scarlett will rise and become a heroine.” Mom said.

“Was she ever even truly considered a hero?! A hero should never kill!” I yelled and then turned my back and walked out the front door as fast as I could.

“COME BACK HERE!” Mom yelled and I started running.

“Scarlett! I did not raise you all these years so you could runaway from me! It's almost time!” Mom yelled and I ran faster than ever away.

“Scarlett!” I heard her scream one last time.

I ran without even knowing where I was going and once I thought I was far enough, I started walking around aimlessly.

I had no family whatsoever. I had practically nowhere to go.

 

I kept walking until I found myself in front of a building that was really familiar.

The Sheriff Station.

I contemplated on wether to go inside or not but decided that I literally had nowhere to go so I had to go. Maybe I could stay in a cell or something.

I walked into the sheriff station and then saw a bunch of familiar heads turn to see me.

“Scarlett?”

_________________________________________________  
SHOUTOUT TO MY INSTAGRAM FOLLOWERS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack help Scarlett out, they even take her bowling with them, until something unexpected happens.

Chapter 3

“Scarlett?” Stiles asked and when I looked at him, I started crying and he ran to where I was pulling me with him into his dad's office.

“Scarlett?! Why is she crying?” Scott exclaimed and jumped from the chair he was lounging on. 

“I don't know. I saw her standing outside and then suddenly she started crying.” Stiles said as he hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.

“What happened?” Scott asked me gently.

I didn't know whether I could trust them about something like this or not. They could think I'm a freak so I was just going to say half of the story.

“I ran away.” I said quietly.

“Why did you run away from your parents, Scarlett?” Scott asked.

“It's only my mom and grandmother. I found out really bad things about them and I ran away.” I said and then turned my head into Stiles's chest and kept crying.

“Scott, I got the...-” I heard Jackson's voice.

“The thing.” Scott nodded and took something from Jackson.

“Whoa, who's that?” Jackson asked and then he came to stand next to Scott. “Scarlett?!”

“Leave me alone, Jackson.” I said and turned my face the other way to not face him.

“What happened?” Jackson demanded.

“Is it okay if I tell him?” Scott asked.

“Okay.” I said and Stiles kept rubbing my back.

“Where are you going to stay?” Jackson asked. “Don't you have any family around?”

“No.” I replied. 

“She can stay at my place.” Scott said and I turned to hug him. 

“Scott, thank you but you really don't have to. You've only known me for two days.” I said.

“I know the difference between a good person and a bad person.” Scott said.

“I can't even thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Thank you, Scott.” I said.

“Come on, you're probably going to need to change and relax.” Scott said and guided me with him to his bike.

“If you need anything, Scarlett, anything at all, tell me.” Stiles said.

“I will. Thank you, Stiles.” I said and hugged Stiles before turning to Scott when Jackson tapped my arm.

“I'm a jerk, but I can help. If you know, need, you know, I'm cool.” He nodded and I gave out a laugh at his attempt at being nice.

“Thanks, Jackson.” I nodded at him before getting on Scott's bike behind him.

“Take the helmet.” He said.

“What about you?” I asked.

“Don't worry. Besides, my house isn't that far.” He said.

 

“Will Allison be okay with this?” I asked once Scott stopped the bike in front of his house.

“She'll be fine. I'll tell her now anyway.” He said.

“Honestly, Scott, I'd rather no one knows about the whole I ran away thing because I don't want people to look at me with sympathy or pity.” I explained as he unlocked the front door.

“I understand but you have to know that you can trust each and everyone of us. You're with us now.” Scott said and I pursed my lips then nodded.

“Explain to Allison.” I said and then he led me into his house.

“Hey, Allison. I want to talk to you about something important.” He said and then started explaining my lie.

“Really? I think she'd be more comfortable with that, too. Okay, I'll tell her. I love you.” He said and then hung up after she said ‘I love you, too’.

“Allison said that she wants you to go stay with her instead. She thinks it'll be more comfortable for you and she wants to be there for you. She also says Lydia's there so it will be like a slumber party.” He said and I laughed.

“I'd love to go.” I smiled.

“Let's go then.” He said.

After Scott drove me to Allison's' place, he drove back to his home while I entered Allison's room where Lydia was.

“Lydia, she's here!” Allison smiled brightly and Lydia clapped her hands.

“Great! Now first, change into some pajamas.” Lydia said.

“I don't have any of my clothes.” I bit my lip.

“Come on, Scarlett. Obviously, I'm going to let you borrow.” Allison said as she led me to her clothes.

I changed into the pajamas she gave me then went back into the room and sat on the bed next to Allison.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Lydia asked gently.

“You already know.” I shrugged.

“We don't know what the bad thing, that made you leave, is.” Allison added.

“It's okay if you don't want to tell us. We're still new to you. You don't have to trust us with your life but know that you can.” Lydia said.

“No! I trust you, of course I do! But I'm just not ready to tell anyone.” I said and they nodded understandingly.

“What do you want to do?” Allison asked with a grin.

“Whatever you guys do.” 

“We talk a lot. Oh yeah, do you bowl?” Lydia asked.

“I've never tried it out before.” I replied honestly.

“You should come with us tomorrow after school. It's our tradition. Besides, Jackson needs a teammate. He always plays by himself.” Allison said.

“Yet he always beats us all.” Lydia shook her head.

“I was just going to bet that he's good at it.” I said with a laugh.

“There is not one sport that Jackson Whittemore cannot do.” Allison sighed.

“But Scott's pretty good, too! Once we found that he...-” 

“Can be tempted by Allison telling him to imagine her naked.” Lydia said quickly, interrupting Allison.

“Yep!” Allison said, looking like she realized she was going to say something wrong.

Hey, I have my secrets. They can have theirs.

 

“Sure, I'd love to come with you guys. So you and Scott are a pair. And you and Stiles are another. What about Malia and Kira?” I asked.

“They both hate bowling so much.” Lydia replied and I nodded.

“What else do you guys usually do?” I asked and hugged my knees to my chest. 

“Well, we do a lot of things...” Lydia said warily.

“Honestly, I'm really tired. Would you guys mind if I slept now?” I asked and Allison shook her head.

“Of course not! Go ahead, we understand.” She said and I smiled at them before pulling them both in a hug.

“Thank you.” I told them and they hugged me back tightly.

“Don't thank us. You're one of us now.” Lydia said and then I pulled away from the hug to lay down and cover myself with the duvet.

“Will we all fit in here?” I asked them.

“Allison's bed is huge.” Lydia said and slipped under the covers in the middle.

“Probably very useful for Scott.” I teased and Allison reached to smack me over Lydia while we laughed.

Allison turned off all the lights and in a matter of seconds I felt myself slip into oblivion.

_________________________________________

“Scarlett, wake up. We have to get ready for school.” Lydia said as she pushed me lightly, but it was a bad move since I was sleeping on the very edge of the bed.

“Ow!” I yelped as I fell on the floor on my face.

“Opps.” Lydia laughed and I glared at her.

Honestly, it was all very surprising to wake up to friends instead of a mother and grandmother who have apparently been lying to me all of their lives. 

I still couldn't place my finger on the fact that my own mother would want to kill me just to resurrect some old mythical witch. Maybe that whole 'Scarlet Witch' thing isn't even real. It could all be a misunderstanding.

'Then how did you save yourself with that weird red power thing that came out of you?' A little voice in my head interfered. 

Maybe my mom was a science experiment that...-

“Scarlett?” Lydia sang.

I snapped my head in her direction and raised an eyebrow in confusion until I realized I was probably still sitting on the floor drowning in my thoughts.

“I should get dressed.” I nodded and Allison came to me with clothes.

“Here's a set of fresh jeans and a shirt so you can wear them.” Allison said.

“But Allison, I can't accept this.” I said.

“No, it's okay! Lydia and I borrow clothes from each other all the time! Pretend you're just borrowing from us for fun.” Allison reassured me.

“We're taking you shopping later anyway.” Lydia said as she put on her makeup.

“But guys...-”

“Na-ah! We're friends! We always help each other. Now go get dressed because you're going to make us late.” Lydia waved her hands in dismissal.

“Thank you.” I said and then went to Allison's bathroom to change.

When I was a kid, I've always wondered what it was like to have friends that you treat as if they were your sisters. I never experienced that before and kids around me all had their best friends. 

It's all thanks to Scott. I need to repay him for everything he has done for me. Him and all of them.

After I was done getting ready, I followed the girls out to their cars. I decided to carpool with Lydia and sat in the passenger seat as she drove.

“Why don't you want to drive?” Lydia asked.

“Oh. This is embarrassing. I don't know how.” I smiled sheepishly at her.

My mom always had the car and she always drove me around everywhere so we never thought I'd need to learn how to drive a car. I guess we were very wrong.

“Are you serious?” She asked as she took a turn.

“Yep, I never drove before and my mom didn't think I'd need to learn how to drive.” I explained.

It was actually really good to be able to talk to someone about normal things for a change. The witch thing gave me the creeps.

“Well, one of us should teach you. I'm currently teaching Malia.” She said and I grinned.

“Yay, someone else who can't drive like me.” I said sarcastically.

“I'll tell Stiles. He's really fond of you.” She said

Stiles had that personality that made you instantly want to keep him close to you. He was the person that wanted to make sure everyone was happy and content. He was the humor of the group.

But I could not stop the thoughts from floating in my head that he could be really sad and just trying to lift other people's spirits.

His relationship with Scott, though, reassures me that Stiles is never alone. I'm sure he can trust Scott.

Lydia parked her car in front of the school, next to Stiles's electric blue jeep.

Stiles and Scott were leaning casually over Stiles's jeep, looking into a paper or something.

I jumped out of the car and went to them while Lydia locked the car and followed me.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked and Stiles jumped in his place and closed the piece of paper quickly.

“You scared me, Scarlett!” Stiles exclaimed while Scott laughed.

I grinned at the sight of them but then narrowed my eyes at the piece of paper and raised my eyebrows at Scott.

“What is that?” I asked.

“It's just a stupid map of Beacon Hills. I was teaching Stiles stuff...” Scott trailed and I nodded slowly, not really convinced.

Allison parked her car next to Lydia's then came out, the heels of her boots clicking as she walked over to us.

“Derek's in town.” Scott told them.

“Who's Derek?” I questioned.

“He's a friend of mine.” Scott said.

“Is he not in school?” I asked.

“He's older than us.” Stiles replied.

“Oh. Well anyway, who else is stoked for bowling today?” I asked with a grin.

“You're joining us?! That's awesome!” Scott said and hugged Allison to his side.

“Yep, I'll be Jackson's partner.” I said and Jackson appeared.

Jackson was dressed in a blue shirt that complemented his eyes very well and dark blue jeans. As much as he was a jerk, Jackson was very attractive.

Actually, they were all really attractive. Scott's sweet brown eyes and uneven jaw made him the cute, adorable one in my opinion. Stiles had the cutest moles ever all over his face and perfect brown eyes. Stiles's eyes were full of dark beauty. 

Liam had striking blue eyes that gave him an all American boy look with his blondish hair. Jackson had the sexy looks. His hair was brown but he had cerulean blue eyes. His jaw was perfect and he had that natural pissed off face. 

Their bodies were also great; Stiles was a bit lankier than all of them though.

“So, who's ready to lose against me again today?” Jackson asked.

“Scott and I will win today! I feel it.” Allison said and Jackson rolled his eyes at her.

“It's sad how even as a pair none of you can beat me.” He said and I grinned.

“But you're not alone anymore!” I told Jackson.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“I'm your new partner in bowling.” 

Jackson gaped at me and then his face twisted as realization that he had me as a partner dawned on him.

“I always play alone! Don't throw the beginner at me!” He whined.

“Fine, I'll be with you and she can be with Stiles.” Lydia said but Stiles shook his head.

“You know, since I'm a professional bowler, I need someone as horrible as Lydia.” He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at him.

Talk about all of them being rude. 

“C'mon guys! One of you has to teach her!” Allison said. “Fine, I'll be with Jackson. Scott?”

“Uh...” Scott said and I groaned.

“You know what screw you all. I'll be alone, I just need someone to show me how to do it and then I'll be by myself.” I said and Jackson bit the inside of his cheek.

“Okay, I'll teach you.” Jackson nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Could you be anymore excited?” I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

“Sorry, your highness. I'm very excited!” He exclaimed in fake excitement and I laughed.

“We should head to class.” Scott said when a black sports car ,that was going way to fast, stopped all of the sudden right in front of me.

I panicked and took a step backwards, bumping into Stiles' chest.

“Derek! What the hell is wrong with you?” Scott exclaimed as an older looking guy came out of the car.

Derek had dark, brooding features. His eyes were a pale shade of blue and he was sort of pale with jet black hair.

“Who is she?” Derek asked rudely as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Stiles placed an arm on my shoulder protectively and eyed Derek.

“This is Scarlett.” Stiles said.

“Something's off about her.” Derek kept narrowing his eyes at me.

“Oh God. Another jerk.” I shook my head and pushed Stiles' hand off my shoulder as I stomped to where Derek was.

“Listen here, buddy. You may look like a freakin tough guy and all that, but do not test me. I'm done with dealing with bullshit. I don't have to.” I told Derek as I poked him in the chest with my finger.

They all stared at me in horror and shock and then I flipped my hair over my shoulder and strode away from them into the building.

I walked to the bathroom first and splashed my face with water. I let the fact that I just snapped at someone four times my size and could possibly kill me sink in for a while before widening my eyes in realization.

What have I done?! I never snap at anyone. It wasn't in my nature to really stand up for myself like that or snap at someone much bigger than me. 

I bet you he was fuming now and looking for me to turn me into his new personal favorite punching bag.

This whole witch story thing is affecting me way more than I'd like it to. 

“Scarlett?” Caisey asked as she came out of one of the stalls.

“Hey, Caisey.” I smiled at the girl brightly.

“Have you seen Liam?” She asked me with a little bit of a blush.

“I think I saw him near the chemistry lab.” I said and she nodded at me.

“Are you okay?” She asked. “You look kind of distressed.” 

“Nah, nothing I can't handle. Thank you.” I replied and she gave me one of her beautiful smiles in return.

“No problem, if you need anything, I'm here for you.” She said before leaving the bathroom and leaving me to my solitude again.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror analyzing myself. I'm still the same old me. I still have light brown hair. I still have light brown eyes. I'm still me.

After convincing myself that nothing has changed, I grabbed my bag and made my way outside of the bathroom to where my class was. 

“There you are! I was worried.” Lydia said.

“I was in the bathroom.”

“Oh well, shall we enjoy the beauty of school together?” She teased and I laughed.

“We shall.”

_________________________________________

 

“Your turn, Lydia!” Allison said excitedly after scoring a perfect strike.

“Watch and learn, Allison.” Lydia said, flipped her hair then walked with all her sass to where the bowling balls were.

“Go Lydia!” Stiles exclaimed and I laughed at him.

Lydia threw the ball and managed to get a strike.

“Oh.” I muttered and Jackson laughed at my face when it fell.

“What are you laughing at?” I asked him as he stood up and gave me his hand.

“Come on.” He said and I grabbed his hand as I stood up and followed him.

“So first thing, you have to put your fingers in these holes right here.” He said and showed me how to hold the ball.

“Perfect. Now, you can do a small run before you throw for extra effect but since it's your first time you can just throw it.” He explained and I nodded.

“But be careful, you don't throw the ball in the air, you have to set an aim for it to glide on the floor.” He said and explained more.

“Do you want my help in your first trial?” He asked.

“I can try alone.” I nodded and he stepped back to let me try.

So I did try by myself, and I wish I hadn't since the ball immediately went to the side and fell into the gutter.

They all burst out giggling and I turned around to give them my worst glare before I got another ball and went back to my position.

While I was measuring what I was going to do, Jackson appeared behind me quickly, grabbed my arm and pulled it back slowly then swung it forward, making the ball fall from my hand onto the floor.

It glided and hit all the pins except one.

“Oh my god! Yes!” I jumped and hugged Jackson.

“See? You're a natural.” He grinned at me before going back to where we were sitting.

Scott and Stiles both went on with their turns, Scott landed eight pins and Stiles landed four. 

It was Jackson's turn and I watched him as he elegantly swung the ball forward and hit all the pins.

“Yes!” I jumped and clapped for Jackson.

“I thought you two weren't on the same team.” Scott said, confusedly staring at the scene when he saw our names in one box together.

“We changed our mind.” Jackson replied with a shrug.

“They're just worried that we're going to destroy them.” I said, challengingly.

“That's defiantly it.” Jackson nodded.

“No way! We're going to win!” Stiles said.

“We're so doomed.” Lydia sighed.

_________________________________________

The game ended with Jackson and I as winners by far more points than either of them. 

“That was so fun!” I exclaimed as I walked next to Scott.

“You were cheating!” Stiles exclaimed.

“No, I wasn't! I played all by myself except like two, where Jackson helped.” I defended and Stiles stuck his tongue out at me.

“Where are you going to stay today?” Scott asked me.

“I honestly don't know. I'm surprised my mom didn't come take me from school.” I said.

“Maybe she realized she made a mistake and wants you to come home by yourself?” Scott suggested.

“That's the stupidest thing ever, Scott.” Allison said and I laughed.

“She'll stay with me.” Lydia said and pulled me next to her.

“Yay! Another slumber party with Lydia!” I said and she laughed.

“Remember, if you need anything, you got all of us.” Scott said and I nodded at him.

I sat in Lydia's car silently as she drove to her house which was a beautiful mansion.

“I live with my mom only.” She said and I nodded.

“Where's your dad?” I asked.

“My parents are divorced.” She replied as she unlocked the front door.

I entered the house after her and admired the beautiful decorations and style of the house. It was gorgeous and luxurious. 

Then I saw a woman appear from the hallway with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. I guessed she was Lydia's mom. She was dressed in a beautiful brown dress with a white short sleeved cardigan. 

“Hey, mom.” Lydia said as she walked past her mom, upstairs to her bedroom.

“Hi, ms. Martin. I'm Scarlett.” I said.

“Please, call me Natalie!” Lydia's mom beamed.

“Mom! Scarlett's staying over!” Lydia yelled and I smiled back at her mom before heading to Lydia's room.

“Why'd you leave me alone with your mom like that?” I asked her as I shut the door and sat down on her bed.

“Opps. Here you go.” She said as she handed me pajamas.

“Thanks, Lydia. Do you think I can take a shower?” I asked.

“Sure.” She said and showed me to her bathroom with all of the shampoos and all that.

I took a quick shower and dressed up quickly after drying up. I brushed my hair and let it air dry as I walked back to Lydia's room where she was sitting reading something on her laptop.

“What are you reading?” I asked.

“Oh, just some silly old myths.” She said. “It's for a history project.” 

She closed her laptop screen and then put it on her bedside table before snuggling into the cover.

“Thanks for everything, Lyds. Good night.” I said.

“Goodnight, Scar.” She said and then turned off the lights.

_________________________________________

I was walking around in a meadow, searching for something; Or someone. 

The meadow had many turns and twists. I stopped in front of a tree with branches that looked easy to climb. I climbed them and then walked on one of the high benches and put my foot forward as if I was going to jump while laughing.

“Scarlett!” Lydia screamed and I opened my eyes widely to see that I was standing on the railing of her balcony. 

With my foot hanging in front of me.

_______________________________________  
A/N: Here's a late chapter! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett discovers something a bit more about what she is. Meanwhile, Danny needs help and Scarlett offers to aid Jackson with it.

Chapter 4

I jumped back quickly and fell on the floor of Lydia's balcony while backing up away from the railing as fast as I could on the floor until I hit my back on the wall.

“What... What happened?” I stuttered as I tried to get control over my breathing.

“I don't know. I woke up and couldn't find you in bed, but I saw my balcony door open. So I went out here to see you standing on that railing. What were you thinking?!” She yelled the last bit with panic in her voice.

“I wasn't! I wasn't even aware. I thought it was just a dream.” I said.

“Come on. Let's go back to bed. You were just sleepwalking.” She sighed and then I followed her into her bedroom.

I watched her lock the balcony door tightly then walk back to bed after tying her long strawberry blonde hair. 

I turned on my left side to give her my back and face the other side of the room while pulling the blanket up to my neck. 

Of course, I couldn't sleep again. It wasn't just sleep walking. I've never done it in my life. Maybe I did and my mom never told me, but I'm sure I never tried to commit suicide in my sleep before.

I kept thinking about the matter, maybe it was my subconscious reaching out to me. It could be telling me that I have a problem and I'm not fixing it.

'Or it could be The Scarlet Witch' the stupid voice in my brain said. Why would she want to kill me though? 

Could she take over my body herself if she kills me? Now this is going to far.

No way, it can't be some old lady trying to take over my body. Maybe Lydia's right. It could just be sleepwalking.

But I knew very well that wasn't going to be the case.

_________________________________________

 

“What are you guys talking about?” I asked as I took a seat next to Lydia who was talking to Scott about something urgently.

“Uh... Math.” She said and I raised my eyebrow.

“It looked a lot more important and urgent than math.” I pointed out.

“Have you walked in your sleep before, Scar?” Scott asked and I sighed because I guessed Lydia had already told him.

“Why did you tell him?” I asked her.

“Because I'm worried.” She said and I frowned.

I mean, it felt heart warming to have someone to worry about me like that, especially since I wasn't really used to it, but I wasn't even sure if there was something to be worried about. It could just turn out to be a stupid, silly thing and we're all worrying about nothing.

“It's nothing to worry about.” I replied.

“It is if you were going to kill yourself, Scarlett.” Scott said and I looked back at him.

“No. I've never walked in my sleep before. Or at least that's what I know. My mother could've brainwashed me.” I shrugged.

“Would you be okay with it if you stayed at my house today?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, sure. Is Allison okay with it?” I asked.

“I'm sure she will be.” He said.

“Scott, please don't tell anyone. I don't want them all to be worried; I'm sure it's nothing.” I said.

“They can all help. Stiles is really good at researching this stuff aside from the fact that he already knows a lot about sleep problems.” Scott said and I bit the inside of my cheek, nervously.

“He'll be worried.” I said.

“I'll ask him about this in an indirect way. I won't tell him it happened to you.” He said.

“Okay.” I nodded as the rest of the group came to the table and started taking their seats.

I knew Stiles was going to be mad at me if he found out later that this happened and I didn't tell him. But honestly, I'd rather have him be mad than worried right now.

They'd all be worried and there's no need for that. It's nothing, I'm sure. 

Scott turned to Stiles and started talking to him and gave me a silent nod.

“C'mon, Scarlett. Walk with me to class.” Malia said and I raised my eyebrow but obeyed anyway.

I grabbed my bag and followed Malia until I fell into step next to her. I waited carefully to see if she was going to kill me or something.

Since I met them all, I had a feel that Malia disliked me a lot. Maybe it's because she's really blunt and probably can tell that I'm lying to them.

“So, what are you hiding from us?” She asked and I wanted to give myself a chocolate bar for a gift for guessing that she knew.

“Nothing, Malia. I'm not hiding anything.” I said.

“Scarlett, I can tell when someone's hiding something.” She said and then sighed. “Look, can you just answer one simple question?”

“Of course.” I said.

“Is it something harmful to anyone of us?” She asked and I stopped in my tracks. 

“No! Never! It's something I have to deal with by myself.” I said.

That was the truth. This was my internal battle. I had to deal with this internal conflict myself. The less people involved in all of this, the better.

“I trust you.” She said and then gave me a big smile. “I don't hate you, by the way.”

“Oh good! I thought you wanted to kill me.” I said and she burst into laughter.

“I tend to give that impression to a lot of people.” 

“It's okay. That's what happens when you're tough, loyal, and blunt.” I told her and she nodded in agreement.

“People get so offended when I tell them they smell like sweat.” She said and I doubled over with laughter.

“You're one of a kind, I swear.” I said and then parted ways with her to head to chemistry class.

I took my seat behind Danny, Jackson's friend, and got out my notebook.

Malia actually wasn't as bad as I thought she was. Plus, she didn't hate me nor want to kill me! She was pretty cool and maybe we could be good friends and she could teach me how to be tougher.

“Good morning.” Jackson said as he took his seat next to me. 

“It's not really morning anymore. It's already after lunch.” I said with a laugh.

“It's all the same.” He shrugged.

“No, there is a difference! We're closer to going home. Wherever that is today.” I said and he turned to me in his seat.

“What happened with your mother, anyway?” He asked.

“She was lying to me all her life about something.” I said briefly.

“What is it?” He asked and I shook my head.

“It's nothing.” I said.

Jackson was nicer and all, but I still didn't trust him. Also, I didn't tell Stiles nor Scott, so why would I tell Jackson? 

“It's obviously something if it made you leave your home.” He said.

“It was never home.” I mumbled and then Mr. Harris entered.

“Today, you'll all work on this sheet. Please pass it on. Do not ask me any questions, I will not answer.” Mr. Harris said and I waited patiently for the sheet.

Once I received the sheet, I started solving before Jackson pulled it from me.

“We're supposed to do it together.” He stated.

“Oh. You just don't seem like the type of guy who studies.” I said.

“I'm an A plus student, for your information.” He said and I whistled.

“An athlete and an A plus student. Talk about a perfectionist.” I said.

“I have to perfect everything.” He deadpanned before looking into the sheet and solving a couple of questions.

Okay...

“Hey, Jackson? Want to be my wingman tonight? I want to go to Jungle.” Danny turned in his seat and talked to Jackson.

“I'm not really feeling it.” Jackson waved him off and continued solving the sheet.

“Hi, I'm Danny.” Danny smiled when he noticed me.

“Scarlett.” I replied, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Jackson, come on. Please.” Danny begged.

“I don't want to go to Jungle, Danny.” Jackson replied.

“I am your best friend, you're supposed to help me.” Danny whined.

“When your best friend asks you to help him with a girl, you should always say yes.” I stated.

“He's gay.” Jackson stated. “Jungle is a gay club.”

“Oh.” I said and Danny chuckled at me.

“Still! You should help your best friend!” I said.

“Yeah, help him find a dude then what? Spend the rest of the night alone, AGAIN, with a bunch of gay dudes trying to hook up with me? No, thanks.” Jackson said. 

Danny's face fell and he sighed before turning around.

“Danny, I just don't want to be bored out of my mind the whole night.” Jackson said.

“How about I come with you?” I asked.

“Oh great idea! You come with me so I can not only be bored out of my mind, but stab myself in the eyes.” Jackson said and I glared at him before I noticed that he was just teasing me.

“Shut up, Jackson. You know my presence is the best thing.” I replied.

“It would be great if you could come to entertain Jackson, Scarlett.” Danny beamed.

“Great, I'll come and bore Jackson to death.” I smiled at Danny and he gave me a huge grin.

“Thanks, Scarlett. I've known you for a couple of minutes and you're already helping me.” Danny said and then turned back in his seat. 

“See? This is what they call being helpful.” I told Jackson and then snatched the sheet from him.

“I'll pick you up at eight.” He said.

“From Scott's house.” I stated then solved a bunch of questions in the worksheet.

_________________________________________

 

“You're really annoying.” I told Stiles as I tried to sit on the armchair in Scott's room but he kept pushing me.

“It's funny seeing you get so agitated at me.” Stiles teased and I smacked him.

“Scott, your best friend has a death wish.” I said when Scott came out of the bathroom after taking his shower.

“Stiles, don't drive the girl mad.” Scott said.

“What is he doing here anyway?” I asked and Stiles pretended to be hurt.

“I'm wounded, Scar.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up, drama queen.”

“I usually just hang out at Scott's place a lot. Anyway, Scott about what you were asking me in the morning.” Stiles said.

“The sleep problem thing?” Scott asked and came closer to Stiles.

“Yeah. All I found was that sometimes sleep walk can be affected by your mentality, but in the supernatural side I found out that you can actually be haunted into doing something without realizing while you're asleep.” Stiles said and then Scott motioned his head to me and Stiles shook his head. “But I read the supernatural side just for fun, so who cares?”

“Thanks, Stiles.” Scott said and then we heard the front door shut.

“Scott? I am home early just to drop off some things, I have a late shift today.” I heard a woman's voice and I assumed it was Scott's mom.

“C'mon, Scar. Time to introduce you to mama McCall.” Scott said as I followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

“Hey, mom. This is Scarlett. She's a really good friend of mine.” He said and his mom smiled at me widely.

“Pleasure to meet you, Scarlett.” His mom said.

“She's going to stay the night here today, okay?” He said and gave his mom signals with his eyes, telling her that he'll probably explain later.

“Of course, she's welcome here!” His mom said and I gave her the warmest smile I could give. 

“Thank you, ms. McCall.” I said.

“Call me, Melissa. I'll be off on my way now!” She said and then left the house after kissing Scott on the cheek.

It must've been nice for Scott to have such a wonderful, caring mom.

Do you remember the first time you fell while learning how to ride a bicycle? How your mother quickly collected you in her arms and kissed your pain away? How she nursed your wounds? How she told you it will all be okay?

I don't. Because I never had that. Even without my mother telling me her plans for me, I never really had a mother who actually cared. She'd always been... Not there.

I promised myself, when I was a kid and scraped my knee, when I had to attend my wounds my self, that if I ever had a kid, I would never ever let him or her suffer as much as I did all on my own.

Growing up alone was the hardest thing for me. Plus, after all that, she just wanted to use me to resurrect some dead witch. 

“Scarlett? Are you going stand here forever?” Scott asked as he snapped me out of it.

“Oh. What time is it?” I asked.

“It's seven, why?” He asked.

“Jackson's supposed to pick me up at eight to go to Jungle with him.” I said.

“You're going with Jackson to a gay club?” Stiles asked.

“For Danny.” I explained and they both nodded.

“I can't go like this!” I exclaimed motioning at my appearance.

“Uh...-” Scott stuttered.

“You can turn one of Scott's shirts into a dress!” Stiles suggested and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Stiles, are you sure you have a brain?” I asked and he scowled at me.

“Yes, I do. Thank you very much.” He huffed.

“I'll call Lydia. You need clothes anyway.” Scott said and he dialed Lydia's number on his phone. 

I didn't have a phone, of course. I practically left everything I owned at the devil's place. I wasn't going to hang out there and give them time to do some voodoo magic and lock me in the house. I had to run as fast as I could.

“Thanks, Lydia. You're the best.” Scott said and then hung up.

“What did she say?” I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

“She's on her way.” Scott said and I nodded.

Lydia was honestly starting to become my first best friend. She was someone, who from the moment I met, has been constantly trying to help me anyway she can. I wish I could repay them all.

The door bell rang and I ran to it because I knew it would be Lydia.

“I came as fast as I could!” She said and walked into the house with a big duffle bag in her hand.

“I love you, Lydia! Seriously!” I said and pulled the strawberry blonde girl into a hug.

“Love you, too, Scar! Now let's get you ready!” She said excitedly then pushed me up the stairs to Scott's bathroom.

After about thirty five minutes, Lydia was finally done with me and might I say, I looked stunning!

I was dressed in a short, tight dress that hugged all my curves perfectly. The top part was black while the bottom part was pink. Lydia had curled my hair and brushed it to make it look more natural. She had given me black high heeled, combat boots and a black clutch with gorgeous necklace. She had topped the look with amazing but light make up.

“Whoa!” Scott said as he entered the room.

“Where is Scarlett?” Stiles asked and I pushed him lightly.

“Thank you, Lydia.” I said and hugged her again.

“It's my pleasure really. Now, take these.” She said and handed me more clothes including pajamas.

“I'll take you shopping soon.” She said and I smiled widely at her.

“You've done way too much for me.” I said.

“Don't worry about it. I've got to go now though.” She said and Scott helped her out to her car.

“Will Jackson drive you back here or should I come pick you up? Or maybe Stiles can pick you up?” Scott asked.

“I don't know.” I shrugged then the bell rang again.

Scott went to see who it was while I went down the stairs laughing with Stiles about some stupid insult.

“Scarlett! It's Jackson and he says hurry your ass, cause Danny's getting impatient.” Scott yelled and I sped up my pace to the door.

“Ready!” I said.

“Now young man, bring her home by...-” Stiles started and then Jackson raised his eyebrow at him.

“Okay, thanks dad!” I teased and Stiles laughed.

“Will you drive her back or should one of us come pick her up?” Scott asked and Jackson shook his head and waved his hands dismissively.

“I'll drive her back here.” Jackson said and Scott nodded.

“Let's go before Danny starts shooting us with his secret gun.” I said and walked to Jackson's beautiful, shiny Porsche. 

“You look good.” He said and I raised my eyebrow.

“Just good? I look like a miracle.” I remarked and he burst into laughter.

“You look amazing, Scarlett. Happy?” He asked.

“Very!” I said before getting in the backseat.

“About time! Like I understand why it took you long, Jackson. You were too busy staring at Scarlett but still!” Danny said and Jackson glared at his best friend while I laughed joyfully.

“Danny, don't make me drive you home now.” Jackson said and Danny shook his head violently.

“I am sorry! Just please drive fast.” Danny said.

“I'm on it, Danny. The guys won't go anywhere.” Jackson said while I tapped on my thighs.

“I love how you look, Scarlett.” Danny said and I smiled at him through the mirror.

“Thanks, Danny. See, Jackson? That's how you compliment a girl.” I teased and then he parked the car in a parking lot next to this club with a sign on top as Jungle.

Jackson and Danny got out first as I left my clutch on the seat, opened the door and got out one step at a time to not fall on my face and possibly flash them my underwear.

“I'm going to speed ahead! See you guys later!” Danny said as he literally ran to the line and stood waiting for his turn.

“Shall we?” I asked and Jackson shrugged before walking next to me to where the line was.

“How am I going to enter?” I asked.

“Just stay quiet and pretty.” He said and I glared at him.

“You're degrading women and the feminist movement...-”

“We can discuss political movements and all that later, Scarlett. Just move forward.” He said and pushed me slightly forward with his hand on the small of my back.

“ID?” The bouncer asked Jackson who casually flipped his ID at him and I just stood there not even looking at the bouncer but at Jackson's serious confidence.

“Welcome back, Jackson. Enjoy.” The bouncer said and stepped aside for the both of us.

“Did you just bribe him?!” I exclaimed once we started walking in.

“Yeah, so?” He asked and then we were in.

The place was dark with a couple of neon lights and white lights. There were many many people, mainly guys of course. Sadly, gay guys. They were really good looking.

I followed Jackson to the bar where he wanted to go and spotted Danny on the dance floor.

“You're going to drink?” I asked Jackson.

“Yeah... It's not like I can get drunk anyway.” He said and I didn't here what he said last because of the music.

“What?!” I asked louder.

“Nothing!” He yelled back before sitting on a bar stool while I joined him.

He ordered a vodka shot for him self and I just sat there awkwardly watching the people dance.

His shot came and he gulped it down with one swallow then slammed the cup back on the counter.

“Hey, Jackson?” I asked.

“What?”

“Can we dance?” I asked and used the best cute face I could come up with.

“I don't want to.” He said and then got out his phone.

“But I am bored.” I whined.

He didn't reply and kept texting on his phone while I played with the hem of my dress out of boredom.

Well, if he wasn't going to dance, then I was. I was not going to end up dying in a nightclub because of boredom.

Especially not after all the things I've found out about myself.

Oh for crying out loud, did I really have to think about that now?!

That a demon, or creature thing is waiting to attack me or kill me in the surroundings of a thousand human beings where no one would notice me die.

“Well, I'm going to go dance.” I stated and got up, ignoring Jackson's protests and walked to the dance floor where I started just letting the music guide my body.

I've always loved music immensely since I was young. But I wasn't really offered that much music because my mom never liked it. Whenever she was out, though, I used to always play loud music around the house, sing like a star and dance around the entire place.

I was tapping my heels to the music while dancing when some cute guy came up to me and smiled.

“What are you doing here all alone?” He asked and I smiled back, but before I could even open my mouth to reply, someone cut me to it.

“She's not alone.” Jackson said to the guy in harsh manner.

WHY?! The boy was really cute! Why did Jackson have to ruin this moment for me?

“Oh. Sorry, man. I just... If I had a girl like her, I wouldn't leave her alone.” The boy replied to Jackson then he turned and left.

“Why, Jackson?! Why did you have interrupt when a cute boy was talking to me?” I asked.

“That 'cute boy' is Danny's ex.” Jackson replied and my jaw fell to the floor, well not literally but yeah.

“Oh.” I muttered.

“Exactly.” He said and I scowled at him.

“Whatever, Jackson.” I huffed then started walked a bit further from him and started dancing. 

“Can I join you?” Jackson said.

“Nah.” I shook my head and he raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Real mature.” He said and I shrugged while poking my tongue out at him.

“I'm going to dance anyway.” He said and started dancing as I flipped my hair over my shoulder at him and started dancing.

I tapped to the beat and let the music take over my body as I closed my eyes and took myself to happiness and just... Let go. 

I let go of everything that has been bottled up inside of me and has been bugging me this whole time. I pretended nothing was wrong and I was just a basic teenage girl at a club, dancing her heart out.

I let go of all of the negative energy that has been buzzing inside of me. I let that all out by simply giving in to the music and the beat.

I felt someone's, male, hands on my hips and I felt them pull me closer to them. I opened my eyes and barley turned my head to the side to see Jackson pulling me closer to his chest while he was standing behind me.

I let my hand find the back of his neck and pull myself closer to him as we danced tightly together.

I felt his hot breath fan my neck as he kept a hand on my hip and another on my waist while I held onto his neck.

“Jackson.” I muttered when his lips brushed my neck, accidentally.

Then something vibrated. I practically jumped in my spot then he gave me a major apologetic look before grabbing his phone from his pocket and leaving me to go answer it.

I just replayed what happened between me and Jackson for about five hundred times before deciding I needed some good, clean fresh air to clear up my mind.

I pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies, that were mostly clustered tightly to each other, and pushed open a metal door at the end of the club that led to the back of the club.

The place was quiet and it was somewhat dark, but it wasn't too dark. It was dark enough though.

I let out a sigh because I knew I could not just pretend that I was normal now. I could not just pretend that everything was okay.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the club. Whatever I am, it made me be responsible for something. I need to figure it all out soon because I can't let this thing consume me like that.

I almost freakin jumped out of someone's balcony. I was trying to kill myself.

I let out another sigh and opened my eyes to see something with glowing eyes a bit further away from me.

It had completely white glowing eyes and it was taller than me. I couldn't make out the shape well because it was too tall but I could feel it radiating fear and terror.

I wanted to scream as loud as I can for help but it was going to be no use. No one would ever hear me over the massive noise going on in there.

I had no phone and no weapon of course, and who knows if I started running, it could freakin eat my face off in a second.

“Who are you?” I asked out loud, trying to muster all the courage I could.

“It's okay, Scarlett. You just have to relax and give up.” The thing replied in millions of voices at once, it sounded horrifying.

I stood ready on the balls of my feet to pounce if that thing attacked me. 

“You won't touch me. I won't let you.” I said, still trying to fake some courage.

“You don't sound so sure of yourself, young one. You don't even know what you can do.” The voice said and laughed millions of times with it's millions of voices.

“Try me!” I yelled.

“My master told me not to hurt you, but I guess a little 'scratch' doesn't really count as hurting you.” The thing replied it's horrible mouth outline turning into a big smug smirk as it came closer, but very slowly as if it was about to throw a bag over my head and kidnap me.

But then it did the unexpected. 

It lunged at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett fights her first beast, meets an unwanted enemy and discovers more things with Stiles.

Chapter 5

I screamed in pain as the beast's claws dug deep into my side and I felt so much anger rise in me as I realized that I was done with this and it was always just unfair.

I did the same thing I did the first time I got attacked, I let the anger consume me as much as I could and then I just shot my hands forward in a strong motion which released red sparks again in the monster's face but this time it was a lot more red sparks and they were more like red electricity. Then the monster screamed before disintegrating into ash.

“Scarlett?!” I heard Jackson call out as he searched for me through the front of the club and the side.

“Shit,” I muttered as I thought about how I could hide the huge scratches I had on my side from Jackson.

“Scarlett?” He called out when he appeared and saw me.

“Hey! I was just getting fresh air, can I have a jacket? I'm freezing!” I said as I wrapped my arms around myself while trying to hide the scratches.

“Yeah, sure. Here you go!” He said and handed me his jacket.

'So sorry I have to screw up your jacket with my blood right now, Jackson.' I told myself.

“Jackson, do you think you can drive me to Scott's now? I'm kind of tired and I want to sleep.” I said and he nodded before guiding me to his car.

“Are you okay?” He asked as I sighed when I sat down in the passenger seat.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.” I replied and he nodded before driving off to Scott's house.

I leaned my head against the window and kept biting my tongue because I was ignoring the burning sensation that I was getting because of the scratch marks.

“We're here.” Jackson said as he stopped the car in front of Scott's two-story house.

“Thanks, Jackson. I'm sorry I had to leave early.” I said and he shrugged.

“Bye.” He waved and then drove off just as I rang the bell.

“You're back!” Scott said and I gave him a smile before stepping in after him.

“Can I take a shower?” I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“No, you can't. How dare you ask such a rude question?” He asked before laughing.

“Of course, you can.” He laughed and then I gave a fake small laugh before grabbing clean clothes and practically running to the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I stripped out of my clothes and attended to my wounds.

I opened the cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed the antiseptic and started dabbing the scratches with the cotton that had the liquid on it. 

I really wanted to cry and hug my mom and tell her I was in pain, but I knew she was no longer there.

I no longer had a mother.

_________________________________________

I was tucked in warmly in Scott's bed as he insisted I take the bed while he sleeps on the arm chair.

“Scarlett?” He asked as he drank some water while standing by his desk.

“Yes?” I called from under the covers.

“You know I'm trustworthy right?” He asked.

“Of course! You've literally been perfect to me, Scott.” I said as I pushed the cover down and sat up straight.

“I'm worried you think that I can't be trusted. I can see you suffering internally and you're not talking about anything.” He said and I averted my eyes away from him.

Scott was very perceptive and that was a major reason why I was not entirely comfortable with the fact that I would be staying at his place. 

Yes, I was suffering and battling with things on my own. Sometimes you have to keep your battles and wars to yourself and keep them internal. You have to minimize the casualties even if it means you'd totally destruct yourself.

“Scarlett?” Scott asked.

“Scott, I'm fine. Maybe I am upset about a few things, but I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world. The world doesn't stop for anything, I don't have to drag people down with me while I take my fair share of suffering.” I stated and then lay back down on the bed.

“You can have people standing next to you while you take some suffering. We can all ease the pain for each other.” He said.

I can't just suddenly tell someone about something as crazy and as unbelievable as the supernatural. They'd all think I'm crazy and that I'm just a psychotic teenager who ran away.

“Good night, Scott.” I said as I turned on my side and shut my eyes tightly.

“Good night, Scarlett. Even if you don't want to talk to me about this, the others will listen. Stiles would listen.” Scott said.

“I swear I trust you, Scott. When I'm ready, you'll know. I promise.” I said and then tried to calm down my thoughts so as to sleep.

I was scared. I was very scared that every time I do anything, I'm going to be attacked like today and I don't even know how to use my powers or how to train. I'm a walking disaster bringing a hurricane behind me.

________________________________________

“It's okay, Scott. The least I can do is grab a couple of things from the store for you.” I said as I offered to buy the things his mom gave him on the list.

“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded before putting on shoes then taking the list.

“I need the exercise, believe me.” I teased and he laughed.

“Go ahead. If anything happens, call me?” He asked.

“I don't have a phone.” I stated and he groaned.

“Uh... Take mine and call back here.” He said.

“Scott, I'll be fine. It's literally a seven minute walk.” I said and he hesitated. “Scott...”

“Okay, okay. I'm just worried.” He said and I chuckled.

“Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine.” I laughed and then went into the bathroom before leaving.

I lifted my shirt and almost screamed when I saw that there were no marks whatsoever that I had been scratched with monstrous claws.

How did these marks go away so easily without leaving a scar? How did they disappear overnight? Was this part of the package of being a 'psychotic killer witch'?

I pulled down my shirt and then went outside after grabbing the shopping list.

“Here. This will keep you entertained.” He said and handed me a small green iPod.

“Thanks.” I grinned as I plugged in the earphones and put them in my ears.

I clicked play to shuffle the songs then put the iPod in my pocket as I exited the house and Scott watched me from his front door.

“Seriously, Scott?” I asked and he chuckled.

“You're worse than an over-protective dad.” I teased and then turned around to keep walking in the direction of the grocery store.

I bobbed my head slightly to the music while watching the green trees that filled Beacon Hills. Scott had pretty good taste in music.

I stopped for a second when a thought jumped into my mind. Back when my mother said she had been 'drawn' to Beacon Hills, did she mean that the old Scarlett's spirit is here and it's time for her to do her ritual on me? Is that why I'm being attacked? Because I'm near her?

I resumed walking and tried to ignore the fact that a psychotic witch's soul might still be roaming around here trying to kill me herself.

If I wanted to learn about all of this, how would I? Are there books for these kinds of things? Scott said Stiles is good with these kinds of researches, maybe he'll find something about supernaturals. I could just tell him it's for a project.

As much as I knew ignorance is a bliss, I needed to know everything I could to stand half a chance against this world and the Scarlet Witch.

I stopped in my tracks when a black shadow figure appeared in front of me. It was the same as the first one that I ever saw. The same as the one I killed without knowing what I could do.

“What do you want? Are you some kind of messenger that wants to deliver me to her?” I asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nope, that would be my job.” A woman with long black hair and a gorgeous face.

No honestly, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long, silky black hair, a perfect nose, fair skin and grey eyes. She had slight freckles on her cheeks and a stunning smile. But the smile didn't seem kind.

“Who are you?” I asked and she giggled.

“Opps! Silly me! I am Daeva!” She said with a bright, evil smile. “I am the Scarlet witch's best friend since forever and always! Scarlett will always be my main priority. So I have to help her of course!”

“You won't take me.” I said steadily.

“Oh really?” She burst in laughter then motioned for the shadowy figure to move. She turned around and gave me her back.

The shadow moved forward at a slow speed then suddenly it burst forward and I shot my hands in front of me as protection but shot the red sparks out of me.

“Oh, you're fast.” She smirked and threw her hair over her shoulder.

“Try me.” I growled at her and she turned around to face me.

“My poor Scarlett! You're too young for me! You barley even know what you can do!” She said and laughed.

“Go away!” I yelled at her.

“Or what?” She smirked.

“Or I'll make you.” I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.

“I'd love to see that, but I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule! Ta ta!” She waved and suddenly disappeared.

I stood for like five minutes trying to grasp what had just happened before turning back on my heel and running to Scott's house.

I stopped right before I reached the house and thought about all the questions I'd be asked if I entered, so I decided against going into the house.

I went back to the direction of the store and got the things in the list before paying for them and walking back home.

All of this time I was trying to calm down my heart rate to avoid doing something stupid like bursting into tears.

I unlocked the front door and dropped the bags in the kitchen.

“Scarlett?” Scott called as I heard his footsteps come down the stairs.

“Calm down, Scarlett. Calm down.” I muttered to myself before I turned with a smile to Scott and it turned into a relieved smile when I saw Stiles.

Maybe I could tell him about my project now and find out everything I could.

“Hey, Stiles! When did you get here?” I said as I jumped into his embrace then slipped back to look at him.

“A couple of minutes ago.” He grinned.

“I need your help in my history project.” I told him.

“Uh... I'm not good at history.” He said warily.

Crap! I didn't think that he could be bad at history. Does supernatural history even count as actual history?

Didn't the whole Scarlet Witch prophecy happen back then? Aren't things back then considered history?

“It's supernatural history. Scott said you were good at this stuff.” I said and his face relaxed then he nodded.

“Yeah, I can help with that.” He said.

“Great! Scott, can we use your computer?” I asked and he nodded.

I grabbed Stiles' hand and ran up the stairs while dragging him behind me.

“Why are you too anxious to work on your project?” He asked.

“Uh... Because it's due tomorrow!” I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“It's due Sunday?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have to send it through email. It's because I'm a new student and all.” I replied.

Did he really have to ask all of these questions? Why can't he just help me discover what I am?

“Okay, so what are we supposed to research?” He asked.

“Have you ever heard of the Scarlet Witch legend?” I asked as I sat down next to him while he typed on the laptop.

“I dont think I've ever heard about that. Lydia usually thinks I have a PhD in Lycanthropy.” He said with a laugh and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Why do you guys discuss lycanthropy? Isn't it all myths?” I asked.

“We enjoy discussing myths and legends.” He said and bit his lip while researching.

I looked with him at the websites available and some of the pictures that showed terrible images. Usually it was all about a beautiful girl murdering men.

“Okay, so it says here, the legend of The Scarlet Witch goes way back, many years ago. There was a poor maiden who was loved by everyone and was very popular; her name was Scarlett. Wow, what a coincidence.”

“Just keep going, Stiles.” I said as I focused all my attention on him.

“Well anyway, Scarlett was harassed one night by one of the men from the pub and she sought out for Merlin of the Arthurian Tales. Once she found him, he tried to convince her that vengeance was not the answer but she refused to be convinced. Merlin gave her powerful magical powers to get her revenge.” Stiles said then narrowed his eyes. “This stuff is dark, are you sure this is for a project?”

“Yes, I'm sure. Keep going.” I said and he nodded.

“So Scarlett got her revenge but then she was almost harassed by another. She killed him before he could touch her then she started killing a lot of bad men and sometimes innocent ones. People started noticing what she was doing and called her The Scarlet Witch for her red powers that she used to spill blood. Later in life, she got married to a guy and she gave birth to five girls and one boy. She killed the boy and taught the girls how to use their magic. They all became known as witches. Nobody was ever as powerful as Scarlett again to be called a Scarlet Witch. These types of witches have magic powers and they're colored according to their strength; red meant the strongest. Witches could shoot sparks, fly, make hurricanes and tornadoes, make supersonic waves and get into people's brains. They could literally destroy. But the getting into people's brains is a thing only Scarlet Witches could do; the ones that had red magic.” Stiles said and then stretched in his chair.

I had red powers but I remember my mother had white magic. Does that mean that I am strong? Maybe that's why she got a messenger telling her that I could support Scarlett's soul in mine. Or that evil psychotic witch was afraid that I would become stronger than she ever would.

“Scarlett? Are you okay?” Stiles asked as he placed a hand on my arm.

“Yeah, thanks.” I said and shut the computer.

“Anytime, but damn, that Scarlett was a nutjob.” He said and shook his head.

“Tell me about it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is not very kind towards Scarlett but yet she sort of defends him. Scarlett tests out one of her abilities.

Chapter 6

Maybe I was some sort of witch, but I was still a teenager and Mondays still sucked.

I spent my whole Sunday researching more about Scarlet Witches and Witchcraft. I researched more than ever and found a lot of information but nothing that could really give me help.

Sure I found out that I had some skills like shooting sparks, flying, making hurricanes, tornadoes and supersonic waves. Also, since it says that red magic is the most powerful and only belongs to Scarlet Witches, I was very powerful and had the ability to get into people's minds.

The whole getting into people's minds gives me a funny feeling in my stomach. 

Anyway, finding out all of this, didn't help me. I know what I can do, but I don't know how to do it. Besides that there is no manual to teach you how, there's no guide to where someone can teach you how. It's not driver's Ed.

“Scarlett?” Somebody snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Caisey! Hey.” I told the younger blonde girl.

“You seemed very distracted. Is there something on your mind?” She asked and I shook my head.

“Just thinking about some project I'm working on.” I said.

“Oh, well. Do you want some Dr. Pepper? Please say no. I don't really want to give you but I'm trying to be a nice person.” She said as she held her can while I laughed.

“Thanks, Case. I'm good.” I grinned at her and she laughed.

“I really need Dr. Pepper to get through the day with these fake people.” She said while shaking her head.

I laughed at her then Liam poked her from behind and she jumped before turning to him.

“Hey.” He said breathlessly while smiling at her.

“Hey?! You scare the freakin day lights out of me then you say HEY?! Really, Liam?!” She exclaimed and he gave her a half apologetic look.

“Sorry, Case.” He said and she smiled at him slowly.

“I'll accept it from you, Dunbar.” She said.

“Oh my god, just get married already.” I teased and they both blushed furiously.

“I've got to go get something from Lydia's car! OH CRAP! I forgot!” I said and then walked away from both of them quickly to go out to the parking lot to grab what Lydia needed before I had zoned out.

I walked over to her blue car before suddenly I was grabbed and pushed to the side of the car and pushed against it.

“Derek?!” I exclaimed.

“I don't know you. Or who you are. But I do know that you are bad. You have a bad vibe and you're lying to all of them. Don't think that you're so powerful and badass for standing up to me. If I wanted it, you'd be dead.” He sneered at me and I tried to keep a cold glare at him before pushing him off me.

“It's all none of your business. You're wrong about me. You don't know me.” I said and he opened his mouth to reply when someone's throat cleared.

“Is there a problem, Derek?” Malia asked.

“I was just chatting with Scarlett.” Derek said and then gave me one last glare before walking away.

I let out a sigh and then grabbed what Lydia needed from her car before locking it again.

“Hey, Mal.” I said.

“You okay?” She asked and I nodded.

“You're lying. I can hear your heartbeat.” She said and I raised an eyebrow. “Metaphorically!”

“Oh. I'm fine, I swear.” I said and she narrowed her eyes at me before giving me a nod with a smile.

“I've got to go find Kira, I'll see you later.” She said and I nodded at her before leaving with Lydia's bag.

I walked into the building searching for Lydia while my mind was going to explode.

“Lydia!” I called for her when I saw her and she turned around to walk to me.

“Thanks, Scar.” She said and hugged me before taking the bag and walking away with Stiles.

Should I tell Scott about what happened outside with Derek? Or should I keep it to myself? 

I decided against telling him what happened when I saw his smiling face, walking to me. 

“Hey, Scar.” He said.

“Uh... Hey.” I smiled back.

“Was Stiles able to help you with your project yesterday?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, he was great help.” I said.

“Scarlet Witch, though. Pretty weird myth.” He said.

“It's just a stupid myth.” I laughed and he nodded at me.

“Mal just told me that Derek was with you. Is that true?” His expression turned serious. 

“Uh... Yeah.” I muttered.

“Why didn't you call for me? Or come tell me?” He asked seriously.

“Scott, it's not like he was raping me.” I said and he laughed but his expression turned serious again.

“Derek is dangerous around those he doesn't trust.” Scott said.

“I'm fine.” I said and then Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled it, stretching my arm.

“He did this?” Scott growled at the bruise marks on my arm.

“Scott, it's okay.” I said, attempting to pull my arm back but he wouldn't let me.

“No, it's not! Derek should not go this far!” He said and then Jackson was next to him.

“What happened? I could sense your anger.” Jackson told Scott.

“Look what Derek did.” Scott said and Jackson took my wrist from Scott and grit his teeth.

“When did he do this?” Jackson asked angrily.

“A few minutes ago. Guys, it's not a big deal.” I said and tried to pull my arm from Jackson's grip but he wouldn't budge.

“This is too far, Scott. He can't hurt her.” Jackson said and his grip got tighter by the second.

“It's just a misunderstanding, I'm sure.” I said and shook my head. 

“This is not a misunderstanding! This is crossing the line!” Jackson yelled and I winced.

“Jackson,” Scott started.

“He doesn't even know her and look what he did!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Jackson...-” I tried.

“Scott, you know he can't do that! He shouldn't be able to do that!” 

“Jackson...-” 

“He can't go around taking advantage of his strength on Scarlett!”

“Jackson!” I yelled and he looked at me with the rage still in his eyes. 

“What?” He asked.

“You're hurting me.” I said and looked down to my wrist which he was gripping way too tightly.

His eyes softened in a second and he let go of my wrist immediately and muttered an apology. 

“I'll talk to him.” Scott said.

“Yeah, you talk and I'll pound his face in.” Jackson said and I shook my head furiously.

“No talking and absolutely no pounding.” I said but Scott gave me a firm look.

“I will talk to him.” He said and then he turned to walk away while I just looked at my feet and bit the inside of my cheek.

“Don't defend him, Scarlett. Sure, Derek has trust issues and all that, but you can't just shut up about him bruising you like that.” Jackson said and pointed at my arm.

“He didn't mean it. Jackson, I just don't want anymore problems. I already have a lot on my mind.” I said.

“What's on your mind?” He asked.

“Nothing, I'm just overreacting. I have to get to class.” I said and turned on my heel.

I walked away from him as fast as I could to avoid him grabbing me again and pushing me to tell him what's wrong.

But if I opened the door of telling him what's wrong, I don't think I would be able to shut up. Instead of saying what's wrong, people should ask me what's right. 

The world was a cruel, bitter place. I lost too much and I have nothing. I was all on my own, dealing with too much for someone like me. I had no experience, no help. Why should I help the world? The world has been nothing but cruel to me. It threw me on my own and now I have to do everything all alone.

I jumped into the bathroom and ran to a stall before letting my back slide down the wall and I fell on the floor. 

This was all too overwhelming; too much. I shouldn't have to do this on my own. Why can't I have help? Why can't I have someone to trust with my heart? 

_________________________________________

“Allison...-” Allison's father said then stopped when he saw me. “Oh, I didn't realize we had a guest.” 

“Hi, mr. Argent. I'm Scarlett.” I said with a small smile. 

“Hello, Scarlett. Allison, may I have a word with you?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. I'll be right back, Scar.” Allison said and then walked outside of the room with her father.

Today, I was staying with Allison and I was currently studying math. Or attempting anyway.

I felt like a freakin' homeless person jumping from house to house, burdening each one of them. 

“Sorry about that.” Allison said as she walked back into the room and sat next to me.

“What are you even apologizing for?” I laughed and then looked back at the book.

“How's it going?” She asked.

“With math? I think I'm going to fail tomorrow's quiz.” I said and she laughed.

“No, I meant life.” She said and I shrugged.

“It's fine.”

Her phone started ringing and she picked it up after noticing that the caller ID was Scott's.

“Now?! Is it necessary? Okay, okay. I'll be there.” She said and hung up before jumping from the bed into her closet.

“Allison?” I asked.

“Uh, would you be okay if you stayed alone for a while? I have to go give Scott something very important.” She said and I raised my eyebrow.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, it's important.” She said as she put on some tight black pants instead of her skirt.

“Allison, why are you guys lying almost all the time?” I asked.

“We're not! I promise I won't be long.” She said and ran out of the room.

Something was wrong. Something was up and they didn't tell me.

'They obviously don't trust you, Scarlett.'

I got up and looked from the window as I saw her car speed away from the building.

“What are you guys hiding?” I asked as I opened the window and looked at how far it would be from their apartment.

I guess it's time to test out the flying theory. How bad would it be if I didn't fly and fell? I think I might die; I WILL die.

I had no choice though, her father couldn't find out that I left. 

I sat on the windowsill and prayed to dear God that today would not be the day I die. I was defiantly going to die.

And then I did the most bizarre thing ever.

I jumped anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack discovers Scarlett's secret and Scarlett discovers theirs.

Chapter 7

I bit my hand to stop myself from screaming as I pummeled down at a fast rate to my death. 

Maybe, I just needed to flap my arms. 

Nope, BAD IDEA. 

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself flying.

Oh for God's sake, this isn't Peter Pan.

But then I was floating. I was flying, I wasn't falling anymore. I DID IT! ALL BY MYSELF! 

I tried to turn around to change my direction and almost lost my balance, but I managed to do it.

Then I shot upwards and looked around to search for Allison's car when I saw Daeva laughing at me while she played in the forest. 

I flew down to her and fell rather harshly on my knees once I was so close to the ground.

“Oh this is so fun!” She laughed and then clapped her hands at me.

“You taught yourself how to fly! That's so cute!” She clapped and giggled more.

“Are you crazy?” I asked as she kept laughing.

“Oh, dear no! I'm just enjoying this too much. Scarlett wanted you! Your body!” She laughed so hard and I was very tempted to punch her.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“I am enjoying this way too much. This is hilarious.” She laughed and before I realized what I was doing, I shot red sparks at Daeva.

She yelped in pain and staggered backwards.

I felt a wave of strength and pride rush over me as I stalked to where she was angrily.

“You have red magic?” She asked in a surprised tone and took a step backwards.

“Yes, and believe me, I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” I let my voice get louder with every word.

“I...-”

“No, you listen to me! I do not have to deal with you or with anyone of your stupid pack! You will not take me, you will not bully me or mock me again. OR I SWEAR, DAEVA, I SWEAR I WILL UNLEASH MY WRATH UPON YOU AND I AM NOT AFRAID!” I bellowed in rage as she backed away quickly and cowered behind a tree.

“Is that clear?” I asked.

“Yes.” She whispered.

“IS THAT CLEAR?!” I yelled.

“Yes!” She cried and then disappeared.

How did that happen?! I felt a smile creep up on my face as I clapped my hands at myself and felt proud. I can actually do this. I just scared The Great Scarlet Witch's best friend! 

I was just about to walk back to Allison's building when I heard a piercing scream that was abnormal. 

I ran as fast as I could and jumped up, believing that I could fly before I was pulled down by a huge monster.

I screamed and backed away because it looked terrible. It had teeth the size of my arms and it was bigger than the trees itself. It's claws were huge and long. They also had blood dripping from them. 

I looked down and saw that my legs were bleeding.

“Shit.” I muttered as I tried to stand up but couldn't.

I screamed when the monster lunged at me but it was suddenly pushed to the side by a smaller figure.

“Scott?!” I yelled when I saw his jacket and hair. He turned around to look at me but his eyes were glowing red and he had fangs.

Wait, SCOTT WAS A WEREWOLF?!

“Scott, look out!” I heard Jackson yell and he punched the monster away from Scott.

“Jackson?!” I exclaimed and he looked at me with bright, glowing blue eyes and then ignored me and started scratching the monster.

Then I saw Allison standing on a branch of a tree, shooting arrows at the monster.

This was way too over whelming.

Liam came out of nowhere and started attacking the monster with Scott and Jackson.

“Cover your ears!” Stiles yelled and I did as I was told but could still faintly hear a horrible, piercing scream.

“Lydia?!” I screamed in surprise after she finished screaming.

“Scarlett?! Are you okay?” She yelled and ran to me but was stopped when the monster turned around and started moving towards me really quickly.

“Lydia, get back!” I yelled at her and she ran backwards into Stiles's chest as he pulled her quickly.

“Scarlett!” Scott yelled and I pushed myself up to stand and held my hand up.

“Scarlett!” Scott yelled again and he and Liam both ran to pounce on the monster.

“No! Get back!” I bellowed at them and they both did as I said.

“Come on.” I muttered as the monster kept coming closer. “COME ON!”

I raised both of my hands in front of me and pointed all my anger to them so they'd release my red magic. This time it wasn't red sparks, it was a stream of red. A pouring stream of red.

I felt more powerful than I had ever felt in my life and kept the stream going as the monster wailed in pain and then disintegrated just like the shadowy figures.

I fell on my knees and palms of my hand, trying to calm my heart and regain my breath.

“That was freakin awesome!” Stiles yelled and I raised my head weakly to look at him with an amused smile.

“Now, why don't you explain to us what the hell is going on?” Jackson growled.

“Calm down, Jackson.” Allison said as she jumped down from the tree and walked to me carefully.

“I swear I won't hurt anyone.” I said and sat back against the tree. I hugged my knees to my chest tightly and stared at them.

“It's okay, Scarlett. You're not the bad guy.” Scott said as he too started moving to where I was.

“Scarlet Witch.” Stiles muttered and I looked at him.

“That's why. It wasn't for a history project! Scarlett, you're a witch! And not just any witch, the second Scarlet Witch! The only living Scarlet Witch!” Stiles exclaimed and I whimpered.

“I won't spill blood. I don't want to be one.” I said shakily.

“Hey, Scarlet Witches don't have to spill blood. You can be a good one.” He said.

“Not all monsters do monstrous things.” Lydia said and I looked at her hopefully.

“Why haven't you said anything about this?” Allison asked and now they were all standing in a circle around me.

“Just like how we didn't tell her what we are, guys.” Liam said.

“I was scared, of course. I thought you would be afraid of me and leave me.” I said. “I didn't know you guys were supernatural, too.” 

“Is that why you left your family?” Jackson asked.

“Partially. Not really, actually. Why don't you all sit down and we can trade stories?” I asked and they did as told.

“Stiles, how about you tell them the legend first?” I asked and he nodded.

He started telling them all about the legend and the things we read while I thought about how to tell them that my mother wanted to kill me to give my body as a sacrifice to Scarlett's return.

“Wow, your powerful.” Liam stated and I laughed.

“Liam, why are you always stating the obvious?” Stiles asked him.

“Why did you leave though? It doesn't make sense.” Scott said and I nodded.

“When my mother was pregnant with me, she got a messenger that told her about Scarlett's resurrection that would happen when I was of age. She told her that she could take my body and my mother agreed. That's why my father left, because he thought my mom was being barbaric and ridiculous. Anyway, last week, I found out about all of this and when she told me the legend and all that, she mentioned the whole giving my body away. My mother wanted to kill me to give the old Scarlett my body.” I said and Allison gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“That's horrible!” Lydia exclaimed.

“Holy hell. It's a good thing you ran away then.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, but I'm clueless as hell to all of this plus I'm being attacked everyday and I'm doing weird things like almost suiciding in my sleep.” I said and then Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“Is that why you wanted a jacket that night? You wanted it so desperately and you were hiding in the dark with your hands covering your abdomen.” Jackson said. 

“I was attacked by a real monster with claws that time. Before that, I was only attacked by these weird shadowy figures.” I said and Jackson narrowed his eyes at my abdomen.

“Were you hurt?” He asked.

“Yeah, badly. It scratched me but something weird happened. On Saturday, when I was going out to the grocery store, I checked it and it was gone...-”

“You heal like us.” Scott said and lifted his shirt to show me his wounds which were now fading away.

“Oh great. At least I can heal without really needing to know how.” I said.

“What do you know how to do?” Stiles asked.

“The shooting sparks or red magic in general. I understand that it usually has to do with anger, at least that's how I make it work.” I explained.

“What else have you tried?” Allison questioned.

“Flying. Once you left the building, I jumped out of the window and almost died.” I said and Liam burst into laughter.

“Sorry.” He muttered, trying to stifle his laughter.

“I was able to control it, that's when I saw Daeva again.” I said.

“Who's Daeva?” Jackson asked and I explained to them what happened on Saturday when I was going to the grocery store; my first meeting with Daeva.

“So when I saw her down here, I flew to her because she annoys me so much. Anyway, she pissed me off and I shot her with my magic and she panicked because my magic is red. I scared her and yelled at her, by the way, you should hear me yell, this witch thing gives me a weird horrific voice when I yell...-”

“Fun facts about Scarlett!” Stiles said sarcastically and I pushed him.

“Anyway, I scared her off and then I heard Lydia scream but I didn't know who's scream was that and I was about to fly when big guy appeared.” I finished.

“Okay, since you've shared so much with us, it's time we do the same.” Allison said and Scott nodded.

“We're a pack.” Liam started.

“Not just any pack. We're not only a pack of wolves.” Stiles explained.

“We're Scott's pack of many things.” Stiles said with a sarcastic 'yay'.

“Like what?” I asked curiously.

“For starters, I'm an abominable snowman but it's kind of a seasonal thing.” Stiles said and I laughed.

“I'm a huntress.” Allison said.

“I'm a banshee. Ever heard of that?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I used to read a lot of things about supernaturals for fun.” I said.

“I'm a beta; werewolf.” Liam said.

“I'm the Alpha.” Scott said and then looked at Jackson. “Jackson's a beta, too.”

Jackson looked somewhat relieved then he straightened his face again.

“What about Malia and Kira?” I asked.

“Malia's a were-coyote and Kira's a kitsune.” Scott said.

“The fox?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Allison nodded.

“Wow.” I said. “What about Derek?”

“A werewolf with a lot of psychological problems and issues.” Stiles said and I laughed.

“But wait, I understood that since you're the only one who has red eyes, red stands for alpha. Why does Liam have golden eyes and Jackson have blue eyes?” I said. “I thought it could be related to the normal eye color but they both have blue eyes.”

“Uh... Golden means pure beta. Blue is when you've killed an innocent...” Scott trailed and I looked at Jackson.

“You killed someone?” I asked.

“It's none of your business.” He growled and I backed up a bit before biting my tongue.

“Anyway, it was fun to share these wonderful secrets about each other. Can we please go home now?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded.

“We should. See you tomorrow.” Scott said and everyone went their own way.

“Come on. My car's here.” Allison said and we walked to her car before she drove back home.

“Jackson killed someone?” I asked.

“I'm sorry, Scarlett. It's not really my place to tell you something like that.” Allison replied.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry I asked.” I said and stayed quiet the whole ride home.

“Look, all I can tell you is that Jackson has been through a lot and actually he's still going through a lot. I can't tell you more than that.” She said and I nodded.

“Do you think I can join your pack?” I teased as we entered the elevator.

“Scott would be honored.” She laughed as we entered the apartment.

“Dad! I'm back!” Allison said and I ran to the bedroom because he didn't see me get out with her.

“Good night, Allison. Tell your friend I said good night, too.” He said and Allison nodded before walking into her bedroom, where I was.

“Allison?” I asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Can you tell me about your adventures?” I grinned and hugged the pillow.

“Okay. This is going to be a long night.” She laughed and then began from the beginning of since Scott got bitten by Derek's uncle.

_________________________________________

P.S: ALLISON DID NOT TELL SCARLETT ABOUT THE KANIMA TIMES. SO SCARLETT IS CLUELESS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets majorly affected by her first innocent victim, but Scott and Stiles try their best to help her get through it.

Chapter 8

I was brushing my hair in Allison's bedroom when I heard her scream in the bathroom.

Mr. Argent and I ran into the bathroom and found Allison crying and pointing at the mirror.

“I don't know how or who did this.” Allison said and I narrowed my eyes angrily at the writing.

‘I will get you, Scarlett. You forgot who you are. A plain nobody with no experience.’

“Allison, why are you crying?” I asked warily.

She pointed to the shower where the curtains were closed. 

I walked closer there but mr. Argent pushed me behind him and drew the curtains.

He scowled and looked away as a I stared in horror at the scene in front of me.

It was a dead body of a young looking girl with fresh blood dripping from her. Someone I didn't even know. 

An innocent.

_________________________________________

I was pushing myself away from everyone the whole day by not even bothering going to school and staying hidden in the forest.

I stormed out of Allison's building after I saw the body and ran into the forest. 

I couldn't bare the thought that an innocent was killed because of me and I didn't get the chance to try to save or protect her. 

She was brutally murdered in a horrible way just so those witches could get their message through. 

I couldn't help thinking, also, that now because they all know about me, they're in danger. They're in danger because of me. Because I am the disaster that brought the hurricanes and the tornadoes. 

I'm a destruction. Because of me, people were going to get hurt either way. Wether I sacrifice myself to Scarlett or not, people will still get hurt because of me.

Once I had reached a safe spot in the forest, I started screaming and yelling for God knows what to come out and fight me instead of murdering innocent souls.

I kept screaming for a long time before I started crying and sat on the floor to let it all out because I couldn't take it.

I had been holding it all in for too long now and I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming out in anger and fury against the world. But then just sat down on my knees and sobbed.

My heart was literally hurting me and I still couldn't deal with the guilt of that poor women who died because of me.

I stood up and wiped away all the tears on my face and then steadied myself. 

“You are not a big baby! You can handle all of this! You can deal with this! You will not cry! Not now or ever! This is going to be hard but you will do it! You have to.” I told myself and then started walking, making my way to the nearest street.

Once I was out on the street, I walked on the sidewalk without really knowing where I was going.

The sun was already going down and I was still homeless. 

I heard a car screech and stop then I heard two footsteps running.

“That's her! It's her!” I heard Stiles and I turned around right before Scott pulled me into a hug.

“Where were you?!” He yelled.

“I needed a time out. I'm fine now.” I said and Stiles hugged me. 

“Scarlett, if you keep hiding your wounds they'll never heal.” Stiles said and I shook my head.

“I promise I'm fine.” I said.

“Come on, get in the car.” Scott said and I obeyed as Stiles jumped in the driver's seat.

“I'll call the rest.” Scott said and started dialing people on his phone.

“Hey, Allison. Yeah, we found her.” Scott said. “Tell Lydia to calm down.” 

He chuckled before hanging up and dialing Liam then he dialed Malia and Kira. 

“Jackson, we found her.” Scott said. “Yeah, she's with us.” 

“Okay, I'll tell her. Good bye.” Scott said then hung up.

“Jackson says he really hates you and a bunch of colorful words that I dont think are very appropriate.” Scott said and I rolled my eyes.

“I hate that jerk.” I shook my head.

“Scarlett, what happened in the morning isn't your fault...-” Scott started.

“It is. It's my fault, Scott. They didn't do it in front of me or while fighting me by accident, they murdered her on purpose just to send me a message.” I explained.

“It's still not your fault. There's nothing you could do about that.” He said and I bit my lip.

“I will find something. I will figure out a plan that will protect every innocent soul and no one will ever be hurt again.” I stated and Stiles sighed.

“We've been trying to do that for years, Scar. People always get hurt.” He said.

“I have to try.” I said.

“Yeah, but Scarlett?” Scott started.

“Yeah?”

“You're not alone. We're a pack.” He said and I smiled at him in the mirror.

Stiles stopped in front of Scott's house before Scott got out of the car and helped me.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles.” Scott said and his best friend nodded at him.

I walked with Scott inside his house and to his room.

I hated the fact that I had no home of my own but I appreciated my friends for letting me stay at their places.

“You can go take a shower.” He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do I stink to you?” I teased and he laughed.

“No, I just know how it makes you feel better.” He said and I nodded.

“Still, it's a subtle way for you to tell me I stink.” I poked my tongue at him and he laughed.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas from the bag of clothes Lydia had given me and fresh underwear before heading into the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower letting the water calm me and cool me down as I ran my fingers through my hair many times. 

After finishing the shower, I changed into the clean clothes and opened the door.

I walked into Scott's bedroom, that lacked Scott's presence, and started brushing my hair.

“I'm going to take a shower, okay?” Scott said as he entered his bedroom.

“Cool.” I nodded and then he shut the bathroom door behind him.

As I was brushing my hair, I heard the front door open and then close. I kept listening to the footsteps until I heard them walk up the stairs.

I was about to panic and scream while running with a bat outside when I heard Scott's mom's voice.

“Scott! I'm home!” Melissa yelled.

“Hey, Melissa.” I smiled at her in the hallway.

“Oh Scarlett! I didn't know you were here!” She said and pulled me in a hug.

“Scott's in the shower. I hope you don't mind me staying here.” I said apologetically.

“Of course, I don't!” She exclaimed and I gave her a smile again before going back to Scott's room.

I wonder what the woman thinks. I'm practically having a slumber party with her son, who has a girlfriend.

My eyes widened in horror, what if Melissa thought that I was Scott's side chick?!

“What's up with your face?” Scott asked with a chuckle.

“Uh... Nothing. I was thinking. What did you tell your mom about me?” I asked.

“Only that you had a horrible family and you ran away.” He said.

“You could tell her the truth, if you want. If she knows anyway about you know...-”

“She knows. Maybe I'll tell her.” He nodded and then dried his hair with the towel one last time before putting it back in the bathroom.

I tied my hair in a braid then I slid under the covers of his bed.

“I'm going to go sleep with my mom today.” He said and I nodded.

“That makes me feel better about myself than when you sleep in the chair.” I said and he chuckled.

“Yeah, well her bed is awesome so it's an excuse.” He said and I laughed at him before he turned the lights off.

“Goodnight, Scott.” I said.

“Goodnight, Scar.” He replied and then walked away from the bedroom.

And for the first time in a while, I felt like I could actually get some sleep. Like I could get some proper, good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes to a college party.

Chapter 9

“Scar, wake up.” Scott said as he pushed me slightly.

“No, I don't want to.” I mumbled and he pushed me again.

“Come on, Scar.” He said with a chuckle.

“No.” I shook my head and pulled the covers tightly around me.

“Scarlett, you're going to hate me for this.” He said and then without another warning pulled the covers off of me.

“What the hell?!” Scott exclaimed as he backed up and I sat up straight quickly to see the bed covered in blood because of my wounded legs.

“What happened?!” I said as I pulled my legs up to see what was wrong.

“You're hurt.” He said.

“Ah, and it hurts like hell. What happened to me?” I asked.

“I think something hurt you.” Scott said as he helped me up and took me to the bathroom.

I sat down and inspected my legs.

“I might've been attacked while I was asleep.” I stated and then shook my head.

“Scott, what's happening?” I asked and he sat on his knees checking my wounds. 

“I don't know. I honestly don't know.” Scott said. “Are you in pain?”

“Nothing I can't... Ah. Yep, in pain. Ow.” I said as he touched my legs.

“I can take some of your pain.” He said and I shook my head.

“No, no. I can't let you do that.” I said.

“Come on, Scarlett. I'm an alpha. You're not even a wolf.” He said.

“Yeah, but I'm a witch.” I said and he shrugged.

“Just let me try.” He said and I bit my lip before nodding.

He grabbed my hand and then suddenly I felt pain being dragged away from me but it hurt slightly.

“Scott, stop. You'll hurt yourself.” I said and he kept going for a bit longer then let go.

“Don't do that again. You were hurting too much and your eyes were glowing.” I said as I turned on the water in the shower.

“Hey, did you know that your eyes glow, too?” Scott asked and I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

“What?” I asked in bewilderment.

“When you were killing that monster with the stream of your red magic, your eyes glowed red, too. They're just like mine. Even more vibrant.” He said and I stood frozen for a couple of minutes.

“Why hasn't anyone told me?” I asked.

“To not freak you out?” He suggested.

“Dammit. So I am a scary, red eyed witch.” I said in exasperation.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you're an adorable, red eyed witch.” He said and I chuckled.

“Get out so I can clean up this mess.” I said and indicated to my badly injured legs.

“Wait... Scott?” I asked.

“Hmm?” He asked as he stood at the door.

“Do you... Do you think I could've done this to myself?” I whispered.

“What?” He turned around and I stared at him.

“Do you think I could've hurt myself?” I asked. “Because last time something happened in my sleep is when I tried to jump from Lydia's balcony.” 

“I don't know what happened, Scarlett. But why do you think you would be doing this to yourself?” 

“Maybe it's not me. Maybe she's trying to control me in my sleep because that's when I am not in control and she's trying to kill me.” I said.

“But you said she can't have your body unless a proper ritual was done.” Scott said and I shrugged.

“Maybe she's angry. Maybe she's angry that I won't give my body to her and she just wants to kill me.” I shrugged and then shook my head.

“It'll all be fine. I promise.” Scott said then shut the door behind him as he walked out of the bathroom.

_________________________________________

“So you think you hurt yourself?” Stiles asked.

“I don't know, maybe. But like I said, it's not me in control.” I said.

“I don't think something attacked you.” Jackson said and I raised an eyebrow at him. “Scott's a werewolf, scratch that, an Alpha. If something or someone were to be in his room and brutally attack you, Scott would've heard something.” 

“That's a very good point.” Allison said.

“What do you think, Lydia?” I asked the strawberry blonde girl.

“I think, I think something bad is going to happen. I don't know what's going on, but last night I had a major urge to scream...-”

“Lydia, I thought I told you, when you get the urge to scream, then scream, Lydia.” Stiles said and she shrugged.

“I didn't want to worry anyone. You'd all have heard me.” She said.

“That's the point of the scream! We would've sensed that something is wrong and Scott would've checked on Scarlett!” Stiles exclaimed and Lydia sank in her seat.

“Hey, hey. It's not her fault. It's okay, Lydia. But next time remember that it's fine to scream.” I said and she nodded at me.

“Sorry, Lyds.” Stiles said apologetically.

“It's okay, Stiles.” She gave him a small smile.

“How are your legs now anyway, Scar?” Scott asked.

“They've healed.” I replied.

“Maybe she needs someone to be sleeping next to her.” Jackson suggested.

“Or maybe I need to not sleep at all. I can't let her take over my body like that again.”

I didn't want to worry all of them about this but I couldn't do it without them. They seemed to know more about the supernatural, it's probably because they've been at this for many years. 

Finding out that when I slept, she could take over me, was more than mortifying. 

What if next time when she took over me she decided to hurt someone else instead of me? What if she made me hurt one of my friends?

I knew I was powerless against her, but I had to train. I had to find out everything I could about witches and in specific, Scarlet Witches.

“Anyway, I read something in the morning about witches again.” Stiles said and we all turned our full attention to him.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I read that, witches can save a soul from dying, even if they're not with him at the same time but then they build an emotional and physical connection with them.”

“Can you explain?” I asked and he nodded at me.

“It means that if someone is dying, a witch could save him. But only one person in her entire lifetime. So it has to be a worthy person. After that happens, the witch and the person will have a very tight bond or connection; emotionally and physically.” He said.

“How do I do that?” I asked.

“It says that when a witch does that, she doesn't remember except with the person. It takes a while for them both to remember that, but it will come once they become as close as they should be.” He said.

“Wait, so I could've already saved someone and I don't remember?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“But what happens with me and this person?” I asked.

“You can sense each other, hear each others' thoughts, and feel each others pain. But that only happens once you find the person and become close to them.” Stiles said.

“Wow. How should I find this person?” I asked.

“I don't know. It mentioned that you're supposed to feel a strong wave of emotion the first time you meet them.” Stiles replied.

“Oh great. What if I already saved someone and he's someone not worthy?” I asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Okay, enough of this dark stuff.” Malia said. “Let's go out tonight.”

“Where?” Allison asked.

“There's a college party going on at a friend's place.” Malia smirked.

“You and parties.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“You know you love parties, too.” Malia said.

“Maybe.” Lydia shrugged with a smile.

I've never been to a college party in my entire life, let me rephrase that, I've never been to a party in general in my entire life. I didn't know how I felt about going to a party. 

I felt uneasy since the last time I went to something crowded like a party was Jungle and I almost died.

I'm overreacting but I don't want to get attacked like that again. I could've died. Could've.

“Scarlett?” Allison asked.

“Uh... I don't know.” 

“Aww, puny girl has never been to a party!” Jackson said and I raised an eyebrow.

“How did you know?!” I asked.

“Sensed it.” He shrugged and I glared at him.

“Fine, I'll go.” I said and Malia clapped.

“You should come home with me then. We'll get ready together.” Lydia said and I nodded.

“A party is well needed.” Liam nodded.

“Liam, you're too underage.” Stiles said and Liam turned to him.

“No, I'm not! Scott?” Liam asked and turned to Scott.

“Maybe next year?” Scott suggested and Liam huffed before crossing his arms over his chest.

Scott and Stiles acted as if they were Liam's parents and it was hilarious. They were defiantly just over-protective of him. I, myself, became over-protective of all of them.

“I've got to get to class.” I said as I picked up my books and walked away from our table.

“Scarlett.” Scott said and I turned to him. “If there's anything, anything at all, just call my name and I'll hear you. Or yell. One of us will hear you.” 

“Don't worry, Scott. I'll be fine, I got glowing eyes, too.” I winked at him and he smiled at me before I walked away.

_________________________________________

“Are you sure I don't look over the top?” I asked as I stared at myself in Lydia's mirror.

After school, I went home with Lydia and she made me promise that tonight we'd pretend we were just a bunch of teenagers going to a college party and that we weren't supernatural creatures at all.

We listened to music, talked about boys and laughed a lot. Then when it was time to get ready, we both took showers and then helped each other pick something to wear after doing each others' hair.

I was dressed in a dark olive, halter crop-top and black high waisted, ripped jeans. I had borrowed some golden sandals from Lydia just because she said it would look stunning. My hair was up in a high ponytail and I was wearing golden hoops, also Lydia's.

After I had dressed up, Lydia applied eyeliner above my eyes in a wing shape and dark red lipstick. She had added a little red to my already rosy cheeks.

In my opinion, I loved the whole outfit. It was perfect but I was still worried it would be over the top and drag me too much attention.

“You're joking, right?” She asked.

Lydia was dressed in a tight, short black dress with an olive jacket that had sleeves that reached her elbows and she paired the whole outfit with black ankle boots. 

“Wow, Lyds. You look amazing.” I complemented and she grinned before doing a quick twirl.

“You look gorgeous yourself, Scarlett! I can't believe you're even doubting the outfit.” She said and I shook my head.

“You know I'm in love with the outfit. I just don't want to grab too much attention.” I said quietly and she stalked to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

“You are so beautiful! Why shouldn't you grab attention of many people? Why shouldn't you make girls envy you and boys want you? Act like a teenage girl! I know you're humble and modest, but at least have some self-confidence. Because, believe me, you are gorgeous.” She said and I threw my arms around her after my moment of being frozen.

“Thank you, Lydia. I wish I could be someone as awesome as you one day.” I said and she smiled at me.

“It takes practice, but you'll get there.” She teased before grabbing her purse.

I sat down on her bed while she called the rest to ask about driving arrangements and all that.

“Okay, meet you guys there.” She said then hung up.

I looked up at her expectantly, waiting for an answer about how we are going to go to the party.

“We're going to go by my car. We'll all wait for each other in front of the house then we'll go in together.” She said and I nodded.

I followed Lydia down the stairs of her beautiful mansion and waited next to the front door as she bid her mother goodbye. After we got in the car, I fastened my seatbelt and turned on the radio but on a low volume.

“Hey, will we be allowed to get in?” I asked when the thought crossed my mind.

“Looking like that? Defiantly. Besides, the owner of the house is Malia's friend.” She said.

The rest of the car ride, Lydia and I sang and laughed a lot while I watched the trees pass by as we came closer to the sound of music coming from a house.

“Hey.” Lydia said after we got out of the car and found Stiles, Scott and Allison, who was tucked under Scott's arm.

“So, who's left?” Malia asked as she came out of the house.

“Oh, you're here.” I said and she smirked at me.

“I invited you guys. I had to be here first.” She said and I gave her a sheepish smile.

“Jackson's the only one left.” Scott replied and I tapped my feet on the ground.

“Scar, you look totally different. You look gorgeous.” Allison said and I grinned.

“Thanks, Alli. You look beautiful, too.” I said.

“I'm here.” Jackson said once he got out of his Porsche and locked the car.

“Awesome! Now are you all ready to attend the best party you'll ever attend?” Malia said with a mischievous grin.

“Let's go!” Lydia clapped in excitement and followed the rest as Jackson pulled me gently back.

“What?” I asked as I turned to him.

“Uh...”

“Jackson?” I asked, I've never seen him anything less than over-confident.

“You look beautiful.” He said quietly and I felt my mouth curve into a smile while the heat creeped on my cheeks.

“Thank you, Jackson.” I said and he gave me a quick smile of gratitude that I didn't embarrass him then we followed the rest quickly.

Jackson hadn't complemented the other girls which made me a bit tingly but in a good way. Like somehow, I felt special. 

Jackson had a cold demeanor but I saw it the moment we met, he had a pure heart. On the inside, Jackson Whittemore is actually a nice guy.

And I made it my mission to uncover that nice guy.

Once we entered the house, I was immediately met with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and people.

There were so many unfamiliar faces, which was normal since I wasn't in college nor was I citizen of Beacon Hills for a long time.

People were caught up dances or tangled in each others' arms in a steamy make out session or drinking or even vomiting.

It was disgusting and revolting but somehow it felt... Alive.

“I'm going to go drink like there's no tomorrow!” Malia yelled.

“Mal, you'll be too drunk.” I said.

“Why hasn't anyone told her yet?!” Malia yelled over the music.

“We don't get drunk.” Jackson explained.

“That's why when we went to Jungle you drank anyway. You can't get drunk.” I said.

“Exactly.” He nodded.

Soon enough, Allison and Scott were dancing amongst everyone else and they looked like they were having a good time.

Stiles and Lydia were standing in a corner, enjoying themselves, too. Lydia was laughing at whatever Stiles said and he was looking at her as if he could see the whole world in front of him.

Malia was on some guy's shoulder, shouting the lyrics of the song that was playing while holding a beer in her right hand and putting her left hand on his hair.

Jackson was standing nearby the kitchen with a beer in his hand and looked bored as hell. He seemed as if he would die of boredom.

I, on the other hand, was enjoying the music while drinking a bottle of water.

I decided to take Jackson out of his misery and walked to where he was as I finished the water then threw it in a trash bin nearby.

“You look like you're going to die of boredom.” I told him and he shrugged.

“I am bored.” He said.

“Because you're practically not doing anything.” I said.

“Gee, I didn't notice that, Scarlett.” He said sarcastically and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don't use that tone on me.” I teased and he laughed.

“Sorry, mom.” 

“Just... Come on, dance with me.” I said and he looked like he was about to protest before I put my hand in his and pulled him with me.

He didn't say a word and instead followed me quietly while I reached a good spot where we could dance with everyone else.

He put both of his hands on my hips while I locked mine around his neck.

“We should become dance partners.” I teased.

“With your dancing skills? Never.” He shook his head and I smacked his arm.

“I am a very good dancer!” I exclaimed.

“Nah, my grandmother dances better than you.” He said.

“Jackson, I'm amazing.” I stated.

“I'm going to call you grandma.” He teased and I glared at him.

“No.” I shook my head.

“You're probably a nun, too. At least my grandmother isn't a nun.” He said. 

“I hope you die, Jackson. I am so not a nun.” I said while his mouth turned into a smirk.

“Have you ever even dated a guy?” He asked.

“That is so none of your business.” 

“That means no.”

“That doesn't make me a nun!” I exclaimed.

“Hmm... It kind of does.” He replied.

“Screw you, Jackson.” I said.

So he thought I was a nun? I'm about to prove him so wrong and leave him in the middle of the dance floor.

I pulled myself closer to him and his surprised expression satisfied me very much. I let my body sync itself with the music without my control and my smirk grew wider when Jackson closed his eyes.

I turned around and gave him my back as his fingers dug a bit deeper into my hips and I trailed my hands on his jaw down to his neck as our bodies almost merged together.

I raised my lips to his ears and grazed them before letting my breath fan his ear.

“Who's a nun now?” I whispered and felt him shiver slightly before I left him and walked away from him with a giggle. 

I turned my head to look at him and saw him still standing at the same spot, looking frozen.

I shook my head and walked away, in search of a bathroom. 

I walked up the stairs since I couldn't find any bathrooms downstairs. 

I looked in front of me and saw Daeva. She was smirking at me and when I stalked to where she was, she disappeared.

“Oh great. I'm seeing things now.” I muttered to myself.

I pushed a door and entered the dark room to finally find a bathroom.

I turned on the lights to find a body of a man hanging from the ceiling dripping blood on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett hangs out with Jackson at the party after he helped her.

Chapter 10

I screamed and fell back against the wall away from the hanging body. I looked at the mirror rapidly and saw another message written in blood. 

‘Don't you get it? Every time you fight harder, I will hurt someone.’

“Scarlett!” I heard Jackson yelling and then the door burst open.

“Scarlett.” He sighed and then pulled me quickly into his arms after seeing the message and the sight.

“I don't get it.” I muttered. “Why me? Why does she need me?”

“Come on, let's get out of here.” He said and I shook my head as I pulled myself out of his arms.

“I need to clean this up.” I said and he nodded before helping me wash the mirror and then taking down the body while I tried to clean the floor as much as I could.

“It looks like red wine has been spilled here.” Jackson said so I stopped scrubbing. 

“What should we do with the body?” I asked. 

“You go check if somebody's out there.” He said and I opened the door to check if the coast is clear.

“Nobody's out there.” I said and he nodded as he carried the body and we walked outside to a balcony.

Jackson jumped down and then ran into the forest for a minute then came back, empty-handed.

He jumped back up and then stood in front of me, a little bit bent down to see my face.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“No...” I said in a small voice.

“Scott didn't hear you, did he?” He asked.

“I don't think so. He couldn't have heard me over the music.” 

“I did.” Jackson said seriously.

I shrugged and then leaned over the railing of the balcony as I watched the trees of the forests sway slightly.

How would I be able to find out when someone was going to die because of me? How was I going to stop this from even happening? How would I become some kind of hero or something?

“Jackson, what time is it?” I asked.

“It's nine thirty. Why?” He asked.

“Do you think you can drive me home?” I asked.

“Which place are you staying at tonight?” He asked.

“No, I mean my actual house.” I stated.

“No, isn't that dangerous now? They could take you and do the ritual.” He said.

“It's a Wednesday night, my mom stays working till like three in the morning and my grandmother goes to the hospital for her check up.” I said.

“Why do you want to go there?” He asked.

“I want to get my things plus I remembered now where my mother kept some books that she told me never to touch. I'm going to take them all. So, can you drive me there please?” I asked.

“Scott would kill me.” 

“Don't do it for Scott, do it for me.” I said and he looked at me before nodding.

“Let's go. But if somehow they come home and start attacking you, don't get mad at me if I start fighting them or even kill them.” He said.

“Don't worry, I'd be by your side.” I said as I jumped into the passenger seat of his Porsche.

I gave Jackson the directions to my house, or old house anyway, and left myself to my worrying thoughts. 

What if they're schedule changed? Or what if they got a guard to make sure I don't come back alive?

“We're here.” He said and I nodded.

“I won't be long.” I said and was about to get out when he grabbed my arm.

“Be careful.” He said. 

“Does Jackson Whittemore have a soft spot for me?” I teased and then ran out of the car quickly to the house.

It made me feel slightly uneasy that they hadn't changed the spot of the spare key but I didn't dwell on it for a long time.

I entered the house and ran to my room picking up a suitcase and throwing inside it everything I could. Including my phone. 

I sprinted to the kitchen with the suitcase and found the books that I was always told not to touch and put them all in my bag. 

After closing the suitcase securely, I made my way back to Jackson's car and he drove away from the house as fast as he could.

“Did you get everything you needed?” He asked and I nodded with a grin.

“I even got my clothes.” I said cheerfully.

“Don't you miss that place though?” He asked.

“No. The only memory I can remember of it now is the one where my mother told me she wanted to kill me.” 

“Wow. So what do you want to do now?” He asked.

“Let's go back to the party. Besides, I didn't even get a drink yet.” I said.

“Hey, you probably don't get drunk either.” He said.

“Oh well. I still want to try.” 

He parked the car in front of the house and we went back inside the house.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I've never had anything before.” I said and he laughed.

“Never in your entire life have you tried anything alcoholic?” He asked.

“Yeah. What's your favorite thing?” I asked.

“It depends on my mood, but mostly it's either whiskey or vodka. But that's when I want something strong.” He said.

“Oh. Well, I'll try a sip of whiskey then.” I said and he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” I nodded before he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and tangled his fingers with mine as he pulled me away from the crowd into the garden, where a small amount of people were lurking around.

He took me near a tree and then we sat down on the grass with our backs against the tree's trunk.

He opened the bottle, took a sip out of it then handed it over to me.

“Do I just put it to my mouth and then swallow it?” I asked and he laughed.

“Just drink, Scarlett.” He said.

I put the bottle to my lips then tipped it for a sip. I swallowed and made a face when it burned.

“Ew. Why does it burn?” I asked and he laughed again.

“It's just how alcohol is.” 

“How do you like this stuff?” I asked.

“I don't, it's just bittersweet.” He shrugged.

“So, tell me about yourself.” I said and turned to look at him while sitting cross-legged.

I was expecting him to turn cold and mean on me but his smile remained and his posture still seemed relaxed.

“My name is Jackson Whittemore. I was born on June fifteenth in nineteen ninety five.” He started.

“Don't tell me the basics.” I teased.

“Oh, so you knew when my birthday was?” He asked.

“No...” I admitted.

“I'm captain of the lacrosse team. McCall used to be my nemesis and we were co-captains for a while before he gave up the title for me.”

“You and Scott were enemies?” I asked.

“I hated both him and Stiles. I probably still hate Stiles but...-”

“Come on! No one can hate Stiles.” I said and he chuckled.

“Nah, I don't hate him.” He shook his head.

“What else can you tell me about you?” I asked as I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

“I'm also captain of the swim team.” He said.

“Do you have siblings?” I asked.

“No, I'm an only child.” He said abruptly. 

“My birthday is February eighteenth nineteen ninety six. I'm an only child, too. I'm a total loser, not a captain of anything.” I said and he chuckled. “I thought my dad bailed on my mom when he got her pregnant but apparently the woman drove him away by telling him that she would kill her daughter.”

“Your mom is plain crazy.” He said and I nodded.

“Couldn't agree more.”

Jackson and I talked for hours and I was really fond of how relaxed and happy he seemed when we were talking the whole time.

“Oh really? You think my body is very hot?” I teased.

“That's not what I said. I said it's very fit.” He replied.

“Just admit it, Jackson. You think I'm hot. You want me.” I sang.

“No way.” He shook his head.

“There you are!” I heard Stiles exclaim and I turned my head to see him walking towards us.

“Hey, Stiles.” I said.

“Come on, you're staying with me tonight.” He said and helped me up from my sitting position on the grass.

“I thought I was staying with Lydia today.” I said.

“Nope, with me. Hey, Jackson.” Stiles waved at him slightly and I turned to see Jackson all tense and cold again.

It felt really disappointing and sad to see him all cold like that again. I thought he'd be a bit more relaxed and at ease.

“Well, I should go.” Jackson said.

“Hey, Stiles? Do you think it would be okay with you if Jackson drives me to your house? All of my things are in his car.” I said and he contemplated for a minute before nodding.

“Thanks, Stiles.” I said and hugged him quickly before he left and I turned to Jackson.

“Come on.” I said and could see a faint smile on his lips.

I walked with Jackson while still joking around to his car and then sat in the passenger seat before turning on the radio.

I searched for a channel with good music now but found none. 

“I have songs on my phone. You can connect it to the car and choose whatever you want.” He said.

“Nah, I've changed my mind. How about you sing?” I teased.

“I don't sing.” He replied.

“I'm sure you do!” 

“You do.” He said and I shook my head.

“You know what? Okay! I'll sing but only if you sing with me.” I said and he shook his head.

“I can't sing, Scarlett.” He said.

“Please sing with me.” I said.

I watched as he clenched his jaw and unclenched it a couple of times before he let out a sigh.

“Okay.” He said and I clapped.

“What song?” I asked.

“Uh... Do you know 'You Raise Me Up?’”? He asked and I nodded eagerly.

I waited for him to start but when he didn't I just rolled my eyes at him and started myself.

It didn't take Jackson long to join me and I wanted to snort at him.

Couldn't sing, my ass.

He was really good at singing. His voice was very calm, composed and... Angelic. 

We kept singing until the end of the song and then I realized that Jackson was driving slowly.

“Hey, you know where Stiles's house is right?” I asked. 

“Of course, I do. But I was driving slowly so we'd finish the song.” He said and I giggled.

“I love that song.” I started.

“Me too.”

“I can't believe you said you can't sing! You're a pro at this!” I exclaimed.

“Same goes for you.” He countered.

“So not true.”

I saw a house and a blue jeep parked in front of it. Only one guy owned an electric blue jeep called Roscoe.

“Thanks for the ride. I realized I hadn't even asked you if you could before telling Stiles that you'd drive me and I could've forced you and now I feel bad because...-” 

He clamped his hand on my mouth and chuckled at me. I watched his blue eyes twinkle in amusement as his lips twitched into a smile.

“You talk too much.” He said before removing his hand from my mouth and I smiled sheepishly.

“Opps. Thanks, Jackson.” I said and pecked him on the cheek quickly before getting out of the car and grabbing my suitcase.

I rolled the suitcase behind me as I went to Stiles's front door and didn't hear Jackson's Porsche leave.

I knocked on the door twice before Stiles opened it quickly.

“Wow, were you like waiting behind the door?” I teased.

“Shut up, Scarlett.” Stiles laughed and then let me inside.

That's when I heard the car leave and I felt a bit tingly on my feet as I realized he waited to watch me get inside. 

“Hey, Dad.” Stiles said as we were passing by the kitchen. “Scarlett's going to stay here tonight.” 

“Yeah sure. You're welcome anytime, Scarlett. Stiles, no funny business!” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“Dad! I'm still in love with Lydia! Scarlett's like this annoying sister that nobody likes.” Stiles said and I punched his arm.

“His love for Lydia is unreal.” Sheriff told me and I giggled before Stiles flicked me on the head.

“Come on, Scar.” He said and I laughed before following him.

I walked with Stiles to his bedroom before realizing that I hadn't told him or Scott about what happened or what I saw in the bathroom. 

“Uh, Stiles?” I asked.

“What?” He turned to me.

“Something happened.” I started and then sat down on his chair to explain.

After my explanation to him and Scott, who was on the phone, Stiles let out a sigh.

“Someone really psychotic is after you.” He said.

“Scarlett, I can't believe you went back to your old house.” Scott said.

“You know I can defend myself, Scott.” I said.

“I know, but still I get worried.” He said and I bit my lip.

“Jackson drove me there. I had him with me.” I said.

Scott just let out a sigh and I looked at the suitcase in the corner of the room. 

“I have to go check all of these books. I need to finish them as fast as I can.” I said and Stiles nodded.

“You have to. You have to find out everything you can.” Stiles said as I grabbed all of the books and threw them on the floor.

I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. After changing and braiding my hair, I went back to Stiles's room and sat on the floor with one of the books.

Stiles was sitting on his desk, researching things on his computer quietly murmuring to himself.

“Stiles, why don't you go to bed?” I asked.

“Because if I do then I'll lose my creative streak of the research.” He said and I giggled before looking back at the book.

“Do you need help?” I asked.

“Do YOU need help?” He countered as he turned around in his chair and look at me.

“Uh... Maybe?” 

“I'm coming.” He said and turned off his laptop before walking over to me on the floor.

“Everybody needs Stiles.” He said with a sigh and I pushed him lightly before we started working on the books in front of us that were the size of a text book.

_  
_  
Shoutout to Case! ILY <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson helps Scarlett achieve one of her abilities.

Chapter 11 

“So I found out how to do a lot of things! But I can't do them around civilization.” I explained. 

“How bad can things go?” Malia asked.

“Uh... Really bad. She can literally destroy an entire city by accident.” Stiles said and I bit my lip.

Stiles and I had stayed up late on the floor of his bedroom reading and highlighting so many things in the books that I stole from my mom.

I was very grateful to have Stiles help me with this, since he understood a lot more than I did. Seriously, the boy was a freakin genius when it came to non-school related topics.

“But then how will you practice and learn?” Scott asked.

I thought for a minute before shrugging and slouching a bit.

“How about in the center of the forest and baby steps?” Kira suggested.

“Probably.” Lydia agreed.

I adjusted my bag as I looked around me, watching everybody get into the school building while we stood outside just talking.

They were discussing something but I was too busy to put my attention on the topic. Searching for the only grey Porsche shouldn't have been this hard.

“Looking for me?” Jackson whispered as he came from behind me and stood next to me.

“Hey, Jackson!” Scott said, cheerfully. 

Stiles and Scott were telling Jackson everything so he'd catch up when I heard the bell ring and bid them goodbye to rush to class.

Jackson held my wrist then nodded at the boys before letting go of my wrist and falling into step with me.

“We have chemistry together.” He explained.

I stayed silent as we both walked together to our chemistry class while watching the people around us rush to their classes and some stop to say 'hi' to Jackson.

I pushed the classroom door open and thanked God when I saw that Mr. Harris wasn't in the classroom. Mr. Harris was defiantly one of my least favorite people on the planet. I hated the guy's guts. He gave us way too many assignments and was rude as hell, plus he hated Stiles and gave him detention every time he could. 

“Hey, Jackson. Hi, Scarlett!” Danny said once we sat ourselves behind him.

“Hey, Danny! How are you?” I asked.

“I'm good.” He nodded before turning back in his seat.

Jackson was on his phone while I tapped my fingers on the desk nervously. I watched every pair and noticed that some of the people were even asleep.

“When are you going to start practicing your magic?” Jackson asked, breaking the silence that had fell upon us.

“I think I should start today. The sooner, the better.” I said.

“Okay, I'll come with you.” He said and I shook my head frantically at him as a strand of my hair fell from the bun on top of my head.

Jackson's hand twitched but he looked like he restrained it. I raised my eyebrow at his action but shook my head anyway.

“I don't want anyone near me when I do this. I have no control whatsoever. You don't know what I am capable of doing.” I said.

“I do. You can kill millions of people in a second. You can destroy a whole city if you do something wrong.” He said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

How did he know about this? I stared in his blue eyes, searching for answers on where he found about this, but I found nothing but his cold stare.

“How did you find out about this?” I asked.

“I read about it somewhere.” He shrugged casually. “End of discussion, I am coming.”

“Jackson...” I started but he waved his hand at me dismissively as he texted away on his phone.

I watched Jackson's tense, cold body and his moves. He didn't even smile as he texted a 'haha' to one of his friends.

I turned my head away from him when I felt like I've been staring for too long, but then I couldn't stop staring at him for too long.

I watched his fingers gracefully move on his phone as his brows furrowed slightly then went back into their usual position. He ran a hand through his hair before locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. 

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“What?” He asked, his cold demeanor slipping away from him for a second.

“Are you okay? You looked frustrated.” I said and then his face softened slightly before his coldness was back.

“I'm fine, Scarlett. Stop stalking me.” He smirked slightly and I let out an exasperated breath of air.

“You're so annoying, Jackson. You really know how to get under my skin.” I said.

“And you want to get under me.” He said and my eyes widened as I realized what he said when he burst into laughter as I smacked him before turning away from him.

I felt heat creep up on my cheeks as I tried to hide my face in my hands and then Mr. Harris walked into the room. 

“Pass this worksheet and this paper.” He said as he gave it to a girl at the front of the class. 

“This project will be due next Thursday. You will work with your partner to make me a perfect project that I'll be forced to grade.” He deadpanned.

“I hate him.” I muttered as the sheets of paper were placed in front of Jackson and I. 

Jackson let out a small chuckle that signaled that he heard me. I skimmed my eyes over the sheet and groaned.

“I hate this. I suck at chemistry.” I said and Jackson chuckled slightly again.

“Everybody hates chemistry.” He said, a smile forming on his lips as his cold demeanor started fading.

Jackson usually had a scowl on his face or just a blank, bored look. It was part of his thing. I only caught glimpses of a happy Jackson when we were alone together.

He was reading the prompt of the project as I watched his brows furrow in concentration and his lips mouth the long, complicated words. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut my finger if I touched it. He was clean shaved and his hair was slightly messed up from the couple of times he ran his fingers in it.

The first time we met, his hair was much shorter than this and it was spiked up. Now his hair was longer and looked more relaxed. It looked very soft and I couldn't help but wonder how soft it could feel. 

My eyes skimmed over his neck and down to his torso and arms. His arms were toned and his shirt clung onto his muscles almost like second skin. When he lifted his hand to rake it through his hair, his arm flexed and I could see his well-built bicep. 

Although his shirt did give me a lot to see, it still hid quite a lot of his body and that made me turn on my imagination. 

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks as I looked away from Jackson immediately then at the worksheet. 

“And don't worry. I'll be the only one with you. I know you don't want to hurt anyone and if you unintentionally do hurt someone, it'll be just me.” He said.

“I'd be doing the world a favor.” I teased and he scoffed.

“It's a good thing you'd be going down with me because I know you can't live without me.” He said.

“Oh please, I'd probably throw a party.” I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Other than the fact that you can't live without me, you won't be able to live knowing that you've never been in my bed.” 

My mouth dropped to the floor and I gaped at him with wide eyes as he laughed as hard as he could. It was probably good that Mr. Harris had left the classroom to get some papers from the principal's office, so Jackson wouldn't get into trouble. Then again... After what he said, I hoped he'd get into trouble.

“Shut up!” I finally gathered the words in my mouth and exclaimed at him.

“Am I making you nervous?” He teased with a playful smirk and I felt myself blush harder before shaking my head and then wiggling a finger at him.

“You... You... You better shut up before I make you!” 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at me, then leaned forward taunting me.

I watched one side of his lips curl upwards into his infamous smirk and his eyes flashed with mischief and roguery as he leaned an inch closer.

“I dare you.” He said.

I stayed frozen for a couple of minutes before realizing what he meant by shutting him up.

Oh. 

OH. 

“Ugh!” I yelled in exasperation then thankfully the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room without even giving him a second glance. I sprinted to the bathroom as I avoided every student rushing out of the classrooms to the hallway.

I pushed the door open then let out a sigh of relief when I saw that no one was in the bathroom besides me.

I washed my face that felt way too hot before untying my hair then tying up again in it's knot on top of my head.

Jackson really did know how to frustrate me and annoy the hell out of me.

_________________________________________

“Scarlett, are you sure about this?” Stiles asked me as he pulled me away from the rest of the group.

“Stop worrying, Stiles. I'll be fine, I'll have to be. I can't let Jackson get hurt obviously. Even though I really want to hurt him...” I muttered the last sentence.

“Scar...” Stiles warned and I laughed at him.

“Trust me, Stiles, we'll be fine.” I said as I hugged him one last time before hopping into Jackson's Porsche.

“You guys are so dramatic! We're just going to be gone for a couple of hours so I can practice then we're going to come back for bowling!” I said.

“Just be careful.” Allison said and I nodded at her before blowing them a kiss as Jackson sped away with the car.

I stared out the window at the trees and the sun, completely avoiding Jackson because I was worried he'd say something that would piss me off or make me blush.

I noticed the car slow down a bit after driving into the middle of the forest on the bumpy ground of the forest.

“I think this is the best place to practice any atomic, nuclear power surge.” He teased and I rolled my eyes before getting out of the car once he stopped it. 

“Jackson, I still think you should just go home.” I suggested.

“Now, where do we start?” He asked as he took off his jacket and threw it in his car before locking it.

He walked over to me then kept walking deeper into the forest as I followed.

“Well, I only know how to do one thing.” I said and he turned around to watch as I shot my hand forward and released red sparks.

“Yeah, and we saw you do like a never ending wave of red sparks and fly.” He said.

“I'm going to try making a tornado.” I said and he nodded before taking a step backwards to give me more space.

I closed my eyes and imagined seeing a tornado and moved my hands around in a circular motion.

“Is it working?” I asked.

“No.” Jackson replied and I opened my eyes to see nothing had changed.

I sighed and then closed my eyes to try again.

I failed. 

I tried again, but to no avail.

Once more and I failed again.

“UGH! I can't do this!” I yelled in exasperation.

Jackson chuckled before walking over to me with a softer expression.

He stood in front of me towering over me then grabbed both of my hands and pierced his blue eyes into my brown ones.

“Shut out everything and listen to only your heartbeat. Once you do that, you'll be focusing only on one thing and that will help you make a tornado. Focus.” He said and gave my hands a squeeze before letting them go and stepping away from me.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in then closed my eyes.

I shut off all noises around me and focused on the steady pace of my heartbeat.

I remembered everything my mother had said to me and it all made me angry. Everything made me angrier and I just let the anger consume me.

 

I opened my eyes and felt a surge of power rush through me just like the time in the forest when I made the stream of red magic. 

I looked at my hands which were moving in a circular motion and saw a red tornado growing bigger by the second. When it got big enough, I closed my eyes and pulled my hands down to my side. 

 

I opened my eyes to see that nothing had happened and everything was safe and just the way it was.

“I DID IT!” I exclaimed and jumped into Jackson's arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

“Told you you can do it.” He said as he held my waist then set me down.

“Were my eyes glowing?” I asked.

“Yes, they were.” He nodded.

I smiled at him before looking away and trying to hide my smile. I just felt so proud of myself that I was learning how to do this and control it.

“Thanks for helping me, Jackson.” I said while nodding at him.

“No problem. It was all on you though.” He said.

“Just take my thank you.” I laughed as we walked back to his car to go bowling.

_  
_  
_  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and his pack go bowling then seperate to call it a night. Scarlett gets a nightmare.

Chapter 12

“It was all kinds of amazing, Alli! I literally felt so powerful and I was satisfied that I managed to do this all on my own!” I said.

Allison and Lydia were bombarding me with so many questions once I arrived at the bowling alley. I was answering everything and telling them every single detail.

“Ahem.” Jackson coughed and I laughed before nodding at him.

“Jackson slightly helped.” I said and he raised an eyebrow.

“Slightly? I am the reason you were able to do it.” He scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

“Fine.” I sighed before hearing Stiles yell a 'yes'.

“DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! STRIKE!” He exclaimed as he ran back to us and hugged Lydia

I laughed at his sheepish smile when he let go of her. 

They shared a look that nobody would've noticed if they weren't a 'Stydia' shipper.

Yes, I shipped Stiles and Lydia hardcore. I'm sure a lot of people would ship them, too.

 

We were done with bowling and just hanging around the cars in the parking lot.

“Hey! Hey! It wasn't my fault! Mr. Harris is just very annoying.” Stiles explained himself as he told us that he had gotten detention for throwing a paper ball at Mr. Harris's back.

 

“I couldn't agree more with that!” I exclaimed.

“Scarlett HATES the guy's guts.” Jackson said.

Allison let out a yawn before leaning against Scott. 

“I think we should call it a night.” Allison yawned again and Scott put his arms around her.

“Uh, yeah. But where am I going to stay tonight?” I asked nervously.

I hated myself for being like a burden to each of them and having always to stay at one of their places.

“Aw, I wish you could stay with me tonight, Scar. But I'm staying with my dad and it's horrible there.” Lydia said and I nodded understandingly.

“Good luck, Lyds.” I said and she hugged me before hopping her car.

“You can stay with me.” Stiles said and I smiled at him.

“Well then. Good night.” Allison said as she let Scott support her weight before taking her onto his bike.

“Allison, I need you to stay alert and hold onto me, okay?” He said and she opened her eyes and nodded.

“Come on, Scarlett.” Stiles said as he unlocked his jeep.

“Bye, Jackson.” I said and he gave me a small smile before getting into his Porsche.

I sat in Stiles's jeep's passenger seat as he drove to his house.

“You know what's funny?” I asked.

“What?” He questioned.

“That almost no one has siblings here.” I said and he laughed.

“That is very strange.” Stiles said with a chuckle before parking.

In fifteen minutes, I was tucked up in Stiles's bed while he was on his desk with his laptop.

“Stiles, don't you sleep?” I asked.

“It doesn't come easily.” He replied and I nodded before curling up on my side.

“Good night.” I said.

_________________________________________

“SCARLETT!” Somebody was calling for me in my dream.

I kept running and trying to find the voice in this darkness while bleeding. I didn't have a clue how I got wounded in my stomach, but I was. 

“SCARLETT!” 

I looked around me and ran in another direction.

“SCARLETT!” 

I sat on the floor and covered my head with my hands because there were so many people calling for me.

“SCARLETT!” This time it was different it was a strong scream of my name that would've blasted my ear drums.

I bolted up right, waking up from the dark nightmare and looked around me to see concerned faces as I panted and sweat.

Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Jackson were all standing around the bed, in front of me.

“What happened?” I asked shakily and then I jumped out of bed when I realized my stomach was actually bleeding.

“She's bleeding.” Jackson as Stiles rushed to get something to stop the blood flow.

Jackson grabbed my hand and then I jerked from him when I realized he was trying to take my pain.

“Jackson stop! It'll hurt you.” I said and pulled my arm away from him.

“You have never tried it with a witch!” I yelled at him and then stood away from them.

Lydia grabbed the towel from Stiles and I lifted my shirt as she pressed on the wound with it.

“It'll heal.” I said. 

“What happened, Scarlett?” Scott asked.

“I don't know, I could hear you guys yelling at me but I couldn't wake up. It was like I was running from eternal darkness.” I explained.

“And then Lydia's scream got me out, thank god.” I said and removed the towel from my stomach to see the wound healing.

I took the towel to the bathroom and washed it under the sink while hearing the rest murmur in Stiles' bedroom.

“You okay?” Jackson asked as he leaned on the bathroom door.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” I nodded as I put the towel in the washing machine.

“You don't seem okay.” Jackson urged.

“I'm fine, Jackson! Alright?!” I slammed my hands on the sink as I exclaimed.

“I was just checking up on you, no need to act like a bitch.” He said and stormed out.

“Look who's acting like a bitch. Hmph...” I said as I washed my hands and face before going back to Stiles's room.

“Get some sleep, Scar. It's still four in the morning.” Stiles said and I shook my head.

“I'm not sleeping again.” I said.

“Scarlett...” Scott started but I shook my head.

“I'm not going to sleep.” I stated and sat down at Stiles's desk with one of the books I took from my old house.

“Oh yeah. Guys, where can I get a part time job? I need a job.” I said.

“You can work with me at the animal shelter.” Scott offered.

“Do you get good money?” I asked.

“Yeah and I get to hang out with animals.” He said with a chuckle and I smiled before nodding.

“Think you can ask your boss if he needs an extra hand?” I asked.

“Sure. When he knows you're a witch, he'll need you there.” Scott said.

“He knows about all of this?” I asked.

“Yeah, he's a druid.” Scott nodded.

“I'm just gonna pretend I know what that is.” I laughed.

After a long explanation about what a druid is, Scott took Lydia home and Jackson left, too. 

Stiles was lying on his bed when he jumped to his feet and ran to his board that had strings and pictures on it.

“Wait... What if the old Scarlett is possessing a normal human right now? Or trying to anyway? Do you think it's possible?” Stiles asked and I stood up to go next to him while thinking.

“Maybe. I mean I know she's really weak now but I don't think it's hard to possess a normal human.” I said.

“Good thing I'm an abominable snow man.” He said and I burst into laughter. “What? It's a seasonal kind of thing.”

“Stiles, you're killing me.” I said while laughing my heart out.

_  
_  
_  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

 

 

 

 

_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets a job at the vet clinic. They get an unexpected vistor.

Chapter 13

“So, this is Scarlett.” Scott introduced me to Dr. Deaton, his boss and also a druid.

“Hi.” I said with a smile.

“Aside from the fact that this is a job interview, are you really a witch?” Dr. Deaton asked.

“Uh... Yes. I'm actually a Scarlet Witch.” I said while biting my lip. 

“Interesting. Yes, you can have the job. But I need you to tell me everything you know right now about your kind.” He said and I nodded.

_________________________________________

“Why did you need a job so bad?” Lydia asked as I was sitting down with her and Allison in the mall food court.

“I want to rent out my own place or something.” I said. “I don't like burdening any of you.”

“Scar! You're not a burden to anyone!” Allison exclaimed.

“I am. I'm like deadweight to all of you.” I said.

“No, you're not. If I ever hear you say that again, I'll kill you.” Lydia said.

We ate our food while gossiping and chatting about casual things when the boys joined us by luck.

“So where am I going to stay today?” I asked.

“I'm sorry, Scar, but I can't. It's Allison and I's date night.” Scott said and I smiled at him.

“No problem, just make sure Alli has fun. But not too much fun.” I winked at her.

“I'm still at my father's place.” Lydia sighed.

“Stiles?” I asked.

“I'm not going to be home today. I'm helping my dad out at the Sheriff station.” Stiles said and I nodded solemnly.

“You could stay with me.” Jackson offered and we all turned around to look at him as if he grew two heads.

“What?” He asked.

“Are you serious?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Jackson nodded.

“You've never even let anyone of us into your house before.” Stiles stated.

“She needs a place to stay and you're all busy, so of course I'll offer to help.” He said and I hid the smile that grew on my face.

“Thank you, Jackson.” I said and he nodded.

 

“So, anyway, I've been doing some research lately...-”

“That's what you're always doing, Stiles.” Lydia interrupted.

“As I was saying before Lydia interrupted,” he said, giving her a look, “my research conducts that any spiritual being, mainly ones who have died, can possess humans easily. So the old Scarlett could be in one of the humans' bodies right now and we wouldn't be able to identify her.”

“Isn't there anything I can do that can be like a tracking device?” I asked.

“No, I don't think so. I couldn't find anything.” Stiles replied.

“Deaton is helping me anyway. He said he'll teach me everything he knows. Maybe he knows if I could act as a tracking device.” I said.

Liam yelled for Scott's name as he was running towards us and Scott stood up quickly with worry on his face. 

“It's... The lockers... It's in the lockers!” Liam panicked.

“What is it? What is it, Liam?!” Scott asked.

“Who cares?! Let's go!” Allison yelled and then we ran to the locker rooms as fast as we could. 

Scott pushed open the door and then motioned for Allison, Lydia, Stiles to stay behind. 

I don't know why he didn't ask me to stay behind either, but I followed his lead with Jackson by my side. 

We walked in slowly and carefully while Scott and Jackson transformed. Then, I spotted movement from my right.

“Look out!” I yelled and shot my hands in front of me. 

Red sparks flew out of my hands into the monsters body. But that's when I realized it wasn't a monster. It was another werewolf. 

“Scott?!” I exclaimed and then Jackson pushed me aside when the werewolf attacked.

“It's an alpha!” Scott yelled as he roared then ran to attack. 

Stiles opened the door and looked at me for confirmation on what we were dealing with.

“Alpha!” I yelled as I looked back to the werewolf who was attacking Scott ferociously. 

She wasn't letting Scott have a go at her because she was in it to kill. Scott was never in it to kill anyone.

“Scott! Back off!” I yelled and he did as I said before I stomped one feet in front of me and bent on it. I felt myself get so angry and then I rubbed my hands before shooting a flow of red magic in the girl's direction.

I stopped quickly once she was on the floor because I wasn't planning on killing her.

“Good work, Scarlett.” Scott said as we moved forwards to the girl who was on the floor.

Well, first of all, she was a woman. She was much older looking than us. She had straight brown hair, a menacing look on her face as Jackson put his foot on her stomach to keep her down.

“I'm not like mr. Sunshine over here, move and I will squish you without blinking.” Jackson warned her, cooly.

She glared at him before averting her eyes to another direction.

“Who are you?” Scott asked.

I watched her as she was still tensed up and had her alpha red eyes on with bared fangs.

“She's not going to talk.” I said and she gave me a once over before scowling.

“I'll make her.” Jackson said as Stiles walked in. 

Jackson put pressure on her abdomen with his foot and she winced slightly but shook her head.

“Talk, you're not going anywhere until you talk.” Stiles said.

Jackson put a lot more pressure and then kicked her with his other foot.

“Diane.” She said, while gritting her teeth.

“What do you want, Diane?” Scott asked.

“Her, we want to get rid of her, but we want her body.” She said and I backed up a bit.

Now it was my time to get angrier, I felt myself get more powerful which probably meant that my eyes were turning red and I floated slightly over the floor.

Diane widened her eyes and struggled under Jackson's foot before she scratched him in his legs with her nails and stood up, roaring at me.

I raised my hand and started moving it in a circular motion. She stared at me and then Scott looked at Jackson before looking back at me.

“Don't make me use this on you. Tell us who you're with.” I said as the tornado kept getting bigger.

“The witches.” She stuttered.

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because the queen wants your body.” She said.

“Who's your queen?” Even though I knew who she was going to say, I needed to hear it from her.

“I...-”

“Who is it?” I demanded.

“Scarlett. The Great Scarlet Witch.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett is going home with Jackson after their previous encounter with an enemy, she meets a new friend but an old one for the pack. And the Jackson drops a big bomb by asking her a big question.

Chapter 14

“Stiles, would you stop pacing?” I asked as we were standing by his car. 

Scott decided we let Diane go after she had told us everything we needed to know. 

“Why are you pacing anyway?” Jackson asked.

“Let's just go home guys. We deserve a break. We can think about this later.” Allison said and they all agreed, parting their ways solemnly.

I followed Jackson to his car, after grabbing my bags from Stiles's jeep. 

I buckled my seatbelt as Jackson backed out of the parking lot and sped away to his house, that I had yet to see for the first time.

It really surprised me when Jackson volunteered to have me stay at his place tonight. I literally thought he would rather have me sleep on the streets than ever set foot in his house.

I'd like to think that Jackson was actually warming up to me, but this is Jackson Whittemore we're talking about.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I didn't think it was appropriate to tell him that I was thinking about him. I mean, he was nice enough to invite me, but if provoked, he could kick me out of the car on the side of the road, forcing me to call Liam because he's the only one who doesn't have anything, and probably scare and creep the boy.

“About Diane.” I said. “Wait... That sounded wrong...”

He sensed my attempt at trying to lighten up the mood and thankfully laughed before nodding and taking a right.

“Where the heck do you live, Jackson? In the land of ooo?” I asked and he burst into laughter this time, genuinely.

“Someone watches their cartoons.” He said as he parked his car in front of a huge, beautiful house.

We got out of the car as I grabbed my bags and dragged them behind me.

“Oh, hey, Jackson!” I heard someone call and I turned around to see a blonde boy with striking blue eyes and a charming smile stand in front of a brown house.

“Lahey.” Jackson nodded and waved. “When did you come back here?”

“Just came back a couple of hours ago. Thought I'd move back here for a while.” The boy said.

“Scott will be happy to hear that.” Jackson nodded.

“Hi, I'm Scarlett!” I introduced myself with a smile because that boy was F.I.N.E. 

“Hello, Scarlett. I'm Isaac.” Isaac replied and then I smiled before Jackson pulled my hand and dragged me to his front door.

He unlocked the door and walked inside, making me follow him without getting a second glance at Isaac.

Isaac and Scott must've gone back, cause Isaac sort've beamed when Jackson said he would be happy.

“Are you always lost in your mind, Scarlett?” Jackson asked with a chuckle before walking away, up the stairs.

“Wait for me.” I said as I ran to the stairs with my bags. 

“Give me those.” He said and picked up all of my bags.

“I can carry them myself, you know.” I whined.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking up the stairs then he pushed open a door to a room. Probably his bedroom.

His room was not messy. It was actually pretty neat. He had a single well-sized bed in the middle, his books were piled up neatly on a desk, and there was no sign of clothes or underwear anywhere.

“I like your room.” I said.

“Good, this is where you'll be staying today.” He said.

“What about you?” I asked.

“I'm still staying here. Are you indirectly kicking me out of my room?” He asked and I laughed while shaking my head.

“No, no. Of course not! I just misunderstood what... Jackson you're so confusing!” I said and then threw myself on his bed.

“I'm confusing?” He asked with an amused smile before sitting down on his chair.

“Very!”

“What's confusing in me... Never mind, Scarlett. You're too hard to comprehend anyway.” He said and I lifted my head and rest it on my hand while bending one elbow.

“I'm too hard to comprehend?! You're one to talk mr. I'm so cold but nice sometimes!” I said and he laughed at my change of voice as to imitate him.

“Just get changed, drama queen.” He grinned before grabbing some knee length shorts and a tank.

He left me alone in the room to get changed.

I grabbed my clothes bag, took out my most appropriate, decent pajamas and changed into them. Because the more skin was showing, the more he'd accidentally touch, the more aggravated and sexually frustrated I'd get.

And what girl would not get sexually frustrated if Jackson Whittemore accidentally touched her?

After packing away my clothes and pushing my bags to the corner of the room, I sat down on his chair as to give him free access to the bed for if he needed to lie down.

“Are you hungry?” He asked as he walked into the room.

“No, I'm not. You're gonna need to learn to knock. What if I was still changing?” I asked.

“Opps?” He shrugged and then threw himself on the bed with his phone, which he started scrolling through.

“On second thought, I'm actually hungry.” I said.

“Nobody's in the house. You can go explore. It's not like you're secretly an axe murderer who just wants to steal my blood and hair then kill me.” He said and I laughed before raising my eyebrow at him. 

“What makes you so sure of that?” 

“No, Scarlett. Please.” He laughed and shook his head as I went out of his room.

I went down the stairs, guessing that the kitchen was there. I kept walking around downstairs looking for the kitchen and stopped in front of a couple of cute baby pictures of Jackson before finally finding the beautiful, polished kitchen.

The tiles were black and white and the walls were painted black. The kitchen was very modern and neat, I really liked it.

I grabbed some bread, cheese, sun dried tomatoes, mushrooms, and balsamic vinegar. 

I started with sautéing the mushrooms while putting the cheese inside the bread. I put slices of the tomatoes on the cheese before adding the sautéed mushrooms into the sandwich.

I sprayed some balsamic vinegar atop the sandwich then put it in the griller.

“What the heck are you making?” Jackson asked as he walked into the kitchen, practically drooling.

“A sandwich.” I shrugged.

“Okay, I have never smelled something THAT good.” He said and I laughed.

“Want me to make you one?” I asked.

“Can I taste it out first?” He asked hopefully and I nodded before hopping onto the counter waiting for the sandwich.

I got the sandwich from the griller and it was sizzling hot. I put it in a plate and pushed it in Jackson's direction.

He took a whiff of the scent once more before holding the sandwich in his hand and taking a bite from it.

“Holy shit.” He said and I burst into giggles at his reaction while he ate two more bites.

“This is so good.” He said and I laughed as I started making a new one for myself.

“Sorry, Scar.” He said and I stopped for two seconds just because he has never called me 'Scar'. 

I continued making a new sandwich with a smile on my face. 

“Maybe if you weren't a witch, you could be on like master chef or something.” He teased and I laughed.

I sat down next to him with new sandwich and ate from it before he took the last two bites of it.

“Someone was starving.” I teased.

“Never have I ever had such a good meal.” 

“It's just a sandwich, Jackson.” I laughed as I cleaned up. 

Jackson's phone rang on the counter and he picked it up as I washed the dishes.

“Hey, McCall. Yeah, she's fine. No, I'm not giving her a hard time. McCall, I'm not mean.” He said and then burst into laughter which made me smile that he was laughing with Scott.

“Yeah, okay. Oh, by the way, your other boyfriend is back.” Jackson said and I burst into laughter as I turned around to look at an amused Jackson.

“He'd be hurt to know that you don't know who I'm talking about. Lahey, McCall, Lahey's here.” Jackson said and then laughed with Scott before hanging up.

“Who's his first boyfriend?” I asked.

“Stilinski, of course.” He winked and I giggled before following him up to his room.

He threw himself on his bed and then patted the space next to him.

Okay. 

Jackson's bed was not KING SIZED. So if I lay down next to him, eventually, somehow, our arms would touch. 

But if I didn't, it would seem like I'm disgusted or repulsed by him. WHICH WAS NOT THE CASE.

“Scarlett?” He asked with a smirk and I bit my lip before blinking a couple of times then I did the expected.

I threw myself next to him casually and held one of the witch books in my hand.

“Where did you live before coming here?” He asked.

“Philadelphia. I wasn't popular there though. Never had friends.” I shrugged.

“No boyfriends?” He asked and I felt slightly tense but relaxed.

“Nope. I'm not really the kind of girl a guy would date in Philadelphia. And I'm kind of weird.” I said and he laughed.

“I'm not going to disagree on the weird thing. But I mean like, you're not ugly.” He said.

I did not know how to reply or what to say so I shrugged and then opened the book to continue reading.

“Hey, Jackson?” 

“Yeah?” He said and turned on his side which made him face me completely.

“You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I'd be grateful if you do...-” 

“What is it?” He asked.

“Can I try getting into your brain?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett stays at Jackson's house for the first time ever. Jackson lets Scarlett try out her powers on him, they also have a sweet moment, until they accidentally do something horrible.

Chapter 15

“Sure.”

“Really?” I asked and sat up.

“Yeah. I'm not sure if it's going to be easy since I'm a werewolf, but go ahead and try.” He said. “Just try to not go into personal details?”

“Yeah, of course. I wouldn't intrude on your privacy.” I said and he nodded.

“I trust you.”

“You do?” I asked, feeling my heart warm up.

“Yeah. You're kind of pure. You're not like me. You're good. You're like Scott. Pure. Like... Like an angel.” He said and I felt myself blush furiously as I looked down.

“How can you say that when it's my fault that two innocent people have died? It's my fault people are getting hurt, it's my fault you got hurt today.” I said and he stood up on his knees on the bed with me, of course towering over me.

“Stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault, Scar. You don't get to victimize your self like that when you didn't do anything. There's just some psycho bitch that's coming at you and trying to scare you. In fact, it amazes me how cool you are about everything that's going on. You're still calm and wise about it all when you're so new to this. We all freaked out when we found out we're supernaturals...-”

“I ran away.” I popped in.

“Because your mom basically told you she's waiting to sacrifice you.” He said and I laughed before nodding.

“My point is, you're the strongest person I know and you're still pure about it. It just fascinates me.” He said and I gave him a small, sheepish smile.

 

I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants before tying up my hair as he watched me.

“Okay, so I've never done this either...” I started and he laughed out loud before standing up.

“I think it's clear by now that you haven't done a lot of things in the witch criteria...” He said and I smacked him on the arm.

“Okay, so I guess... I'm gonna think about you and close my eyes. I'm just solely going to put all my focus on you and only you.” I said, readying myself.

“Just tone down those sexual fantasies.” 

And that earned him another smack. 

After he finally stopped laughing, I cleared my throat and shut my eyes. 

I made my thoughts drift to Jackson and only Jackson. I thought about how I desperately wanted this to work so I could get into his mind but nothing.

“Uh... It's not working.” He said.

“Thanks, captain obvious.” I said as I opened my eyes to glare at him.

“How about you don't close your eyes, hold my hand and stare into my eyes?” He asked, making things seem a lot more sensible then.

I walked closer to him, held his hand in my own and stared into his eyes which was hard since he had really distracting eyes.

Focus, Scarlett. Focus on getting into his mind.

I pushed myself harder to focus, and when nothing happened I just sighed and let go of his hand.

“It's not working.” I said and sat on his bed.

“Not everything is going to come as easy as that tornado. It's okay to take your time. It took me time to control my shifts, especially at full moons.” He explained and I nodded.

“You still haven't told me why you're eyes are blue, well, who you killed anyway.” I said and he tensed up slightly.

“That's a story for another time.” He said and lay down on his bed with his phone in his hand.

I really wanted to know that story, but I was already pushing my luck by asking him. It's good enough that he let me stay here. 

“Okay. Where should I sleep? I'm tired.” I said.

“Obviously on the bed.” He said and got up.

“And you?” I asked.

“It's okay. The floor is fine.” He shrugged.

“Oh hell no. I'm sure we can both sleep on the bed just like we fit here while laying. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor.” I said.

“If you're comfortable with it, then okay.” He said and I smiled at how nice he was.

He was literally willing to sleep on the floor and give up the comfort of his bed for me.

“I'm scared to sleep, honestly. Every time I sleep, something bad happens.” I said after he had turned off the lights and came next to me.

“Don't worry, nothing's going to happen while I'm right next to you.” He said, pacifying my nerves.

“Hey, where are your parents anyway?” I asked, comforted by the darkness in the room where he couldn't see my face clearly.

“They're away on a business trip.” He said. 

“So you're all alone. Doesn't it get lonely in here?” I asked and he shrugged before turning around and giving me his back.

“Good night, Jackson.” I said.

“Good night.”

_________________________________________

I woke up on top of Jackson. No seriously, I woke up right on top of him. Chest to chest and my face was buried in his shoulder.

He smelled amazing and all but WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING ONTOP OF HIM?! AND WHY WERE HIS ARMS AROUND ME??

I jumped involuntarily and fell off the bed onto the floor, on my back.

“Ow.” I whined and he sat up straight, stretching before looking down at me.

“What are you doing?” He asked and I bit my lip from the embarrassment.

“Just got startled. Nothing.” I mumbled. 

I rubbed my eyes and then turned on my either side.

“Come on, Scarlett. Wake up.” He said.

“Why?” I groaned.

“Because Scott says we're having a meeting.” He said and got up grabbing his clothes with him as he went out.

I got up, groggily, and grabbed some denim shorts and a blue top. I put them on quickly before brushing my hair and letting it flow naturally.

“Ready?” He asked.

I followed him without replying because I was still really sleepy. 

He was driving casually to Scott's house and everything was as normal as it can be in Beacon Hills. 

Until a girl popped out of nowhere and collided with Jackson's car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett gets hurt really bad. She also discovers that Jackson has a secret.

Chapter 16

I let out a short scream before running out of the car with Jackson to the girl.

“Are you okay?!” I exclaimed as I bent over to pull her up before she revealed her claws and swiped at me twice.

“Scarlett!” Jackson yelled. 

The girl swiped at me again but I grabbed both of her arms, pulling her up.

“If you're with the Scarlet Witch, the evil one, then you should run. Before I get angry.” I warned and then let her go on the floor.

She backed up quickly then started running away.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked and I nodded before looking down at my body to see slashes over my torso and throat.

“Something feels wrong.” I said and looked down closely at the cuts before doubling over and throwing up black liquid.

“DID SHE SWIPE YOU WITH MISTLETOE?!” He yelled and grabbed me quickly shoving me in his car before speeding off to God knows where.

He picked me up quickly as my eyes started drooping and I coughed out more black blood.

“Deaton! Scarlett's been poisoned!” Jackson said as he placed me on top of a cold surface then Deaton came rushing into the room with a bottle and a syringe in his hand.

“Where does it burn the most, Scarlett? When a witch gets hit by mistletoe, the place where it burns most is where the mistletoe began.” Deaton said and I pointed to the middle of my upper stomach.

Jackson lifted my torn shirt and then Deaton stabbed me with the syringe.

And yes I said stabbed because it was not gentle and it hurt and it made me scream involuntarily.

“I swear it was her! I heard her voice and then her scream!” I heard Lydia say as the door opened and then a bunch of footsteps rushing in.

“What happened?” Scott asked and he came into my view all of the sudden.

“I'm okay, Scott. Don't worry.” I said as Stiles paced around.

“Somebody has to teach her how to do this.” Stiles stated.

“And you! you were supposed to take care of her! You let her get poisoned!” Stiles yelled at Jackson.

“You want to pick a fight with me Stilinski?! You want to go there?!” Jackson yelled.

“Stop!” Scott yelled and they both stopped and looked at him.

I was finally able to move my fingers, so I was getting back to my senses. I was able to move. I tried getting up and when Jackson saw me, he rushed over and supported my back while holding my hand so I'd be able to sit up straight.

“Sorry, Jackson.” Stiles muttered.

I squeezed Jackson's hand to urge him to tell Stiles that it's okay. 

Jackson gave me a look before sighing then he turned his head to Stiles.

“It's okay.” He said and Stiles looked a bit taken aback, actually, they all looked shocked.

“What drugs are you giving Jackson, Scarlett?” Allison asked and I let out a laugh as I got off the metal table.

Jackson was still steadying me with an arm around my waist. I had one of my arms around his neck.

“Any of you happen to have an extra shirt I can borrow for now to cover myself?” I turned to both girls with a smile.

“If you told me you were having a fight and ripped your shirt, I would've gotten you one.” Lydia said, with a giggle.

“Here.” Stiles said, taking off his hoodie which left him in a black t-shirt.

I took the hoodie from him and pushed Jackson away from me slightly as I walked out of the room to another one to change.

But what they didn't know is that I was close enough to hear them.

“She can't do this on her own, Scott.” Allison sighed.

“That's why we're here.” He said.

“She needs a witch to teach her what to do.” Stiles said.

“She can do this.” Scott said.

“I agree with Scott.” That was Jackson.

I pulled off my ruined shirt and threw it in a nearby trashcan as I put on Stiles' hoodie and then zipped it.

“If I survived what I went through, she can sure as hell do it. If you can't see that she's tougher than anyone, then you're blind. Scarlett is not like anyone, she can do anything.” Jackson said and I clutched my hands to my chest at how overwhelming his words were.

Jackson encouraged me. He just encouraged me to work harder on being a good witch. On becoming better at all of this.

I went back to the room they were in and the conversation died out immediately.

“I must say it, you look ridiculous in my hoodie.” Stiles said and I burst into laughter.

Stiles himself was double my size. I must've looked really stupid in his hoodie. 

“Shut it, Stilinski. Now, wasn't there a meeting?” I asked, poking Jackson while on my way to a chair in the side of the room.

“Yeah.” Scott said and then he hopped up and sat down on the metal table with Stiles next to him.

“Malia and Kira are on their way.” Lydia said as she shut her phone and put it on a countertop. 

“How about you tell us what happened while we wait for them?” Scott asked and I nodded.

“Jackson and I were in the car going over to your house normally when some girl popped out of nowhere and got hit by Jackson car. Of course I panicked and ran out of the car to see if she was okay. I was out before Jackson, and tried to help the girl up when she slashed at me with her claws. She was gonna attack me again when I grabbed both of her arms and warned her to go away, because, honestly no matter what, I don't think I'm ever gonna be ready to kill someone.” I said and Scott smiled at me brightly.

“I am really proud of you.” Scott said.

“Doing it Scott style.” I winked at him.

We didn't spend much time talking and just waiting for Malia and Kira, before they both came rushing in.

“You okay?” Malia asked me and I nodded at her, while Kira came and gave me a hug.

Kira and I were not close, nor had we hung out that much together but I felt really grateful for her hug and hugged her back immediately. 

She gave me a shy smile before going to where Allison was standing. 

“Okay, so what's up?” I asked as I tidied around the room, doing my job while having this meeting.

“Something is really going wrong in beacon hills. Last night, Stiles and I saw a bunch of women laughing and shooting sparks in the forest. It wasn't the kind of laughter you like to hear, it was the kind you hear when someone bad enjoys something bad happening.” Scott said.

“I think... That because of the Scarlet Witch's spirit roaming around us, they're gaining power. They're possessing humans, they're turning people bad, they're killing...” Stiles went on with his excessive hand motions.

“Wait, more people have died?” I asked in shock.

“Scarlett, A LOT of people have died.” Stiles said and shook his head as he looked to the ground.

I felt my heart throb more than once. What would've happened if I had given up and let my mom sacrifice me to that witch? She doesn't have a body and she's already better than me. 

I did not focus on the rest of their conversation because I was too busy being lost in my thoughts. 

I kept wiping the counter tops, arranging the tubes and bottles, sweeping the floor and basically doing my work at the clinic while they talked.

“Okay, aside from the dread talk,” Malia started.

“Oh god, I didn't even notice the time. My mom is going to kill me.” Lydia said as she grabbed her purse. “I have to go guys.”

“I'll walk you out to your car.” Stiles said and walked with Lydia out of the shelter.

“Scott?” Allison looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. Guys, Allison and I have to go. I have to study for a test I have tomorrow and she needs to help me.” He said and held out his hand for her.

“Well I'm certainly not staying in an animal clinic. Kira?” Malia asked and the shorter girl hopped off the stool she was sitting on and nodded at her.

Malia and Kira left the clinic, too which left me with Deaton and Jackson.

“Jackson, you should go, too. I'm just going to keep working now.” I said and he nodded.

“When you need a ride, call me, okay?” He asked and I nodded.

Once Jackson left the clinic, I let out a long sigh.

“Tough day, isn't it?” Deaton asked.

“Very.” I groaned.

“Are you working on discovering how to use your powers?” He asked.

“I dont know if it counts if I am constantly failing. I can't teach myself. You heard them. They thought I didnt hear them but I heard the whole conversation. Jackson gave me a lot of hope but...-”

“Who says you have to do this alone? I am sure they're all willing to help.” Deaton said.

“I know but they don't understand what...-”

“What it's like to be given new things to explore? They do. They've been through it but in different ways. If you're thinking that maybe Scott had Derek to help him a little bit, Jackson did not have anyone at all to help him because he was something nobody was.” Deaton said.

“What?”

“He hasn't told you? It's not my place to tell you, but I'm sure he will. That kind of connection is strong.” He said.

“What connection?” I asked confused.

“Between you and Jackson, of course.” He said and I was taken aback for a while before I just shook my head and ignored it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack go to Lydia's for fun, when an unexpected turn of events takes place. Scott and Scarlett have a heart felt conversation.

Chapter 17

“Jackson Whittemore, I will murder you!” I exclaimed as I ran after him in Lydia's backyard around the pool.

It was a beautiful sunny day today so we all decided we'd hang out at Lydia's house since she has a nice pool and an amazing backyard.

Her house was truly one of the prettiest houses I've ever seen in my life, but it must've been lonely a lot since it was only Lydia and her mom alone. 

“Come back here! You don't just take a girl's drink and not pay for it!” I yelled and kept trying to tackle him while they all laughed at the scene.

“Come on, Scar! You can do it!” Malia hollered.

I cheated and flew a few inches from the ground making me float and advanced quickly towards Jackson, who was caught off guard.

“You cheated!” He exclaimed as he lay on the ground with me on top.

“You mean, I won!” I said proudly and got up flipping my hair.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you tackle a boy who takes...-”

I did not get to finish my sentence because I was pushed, face-first, into the pool. And it hurt like a bitch to be slammed like that. Especially when you're wearing a bikini and your stomach is bare.

I rose from the water, shivering and very angry as I looked around for Jackson while they all laughed.

“Where is he?!” I yelled and then put both my arms out on the ground to push myself out of the pool.

“Oh my god, it's freezing!” I exclaimed and ran right into the towel Scott was holding open for me.

I wrapped it around myself tightly and kept shivering for a bit until I dried up a bit.

Where did that little coward go?

And then I saw movement in the bushes on my right so I charged there and then Jackson made a very girly sound as he tripped out of the bushes and started running away from me again.

Then Malia stretched her legs and he tripped over one of them, making me jump on his back.

“Fall!” I yelled as I tried to apply as much weight as I could on him.

This day was one of the days where it made me feel like we were normal teenagers. Like we could actually enjoy our time being stupid and silly, instead of fighting off monsters. 

After a while of going back and forth with Jackson, I took a seat between Allison and Lydia.

“I'm exhausted.” I said and lifted my legs onto Lydia's lap.

“That's because you have been running around with Jackson for like an hour.” Lydia stated.

Allison let out a giggle and I thought it was because of Lydia's statement but then I saw that Scott was tickling her.

“Scott... Stop...” She said between her giggles.

Then she grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and stood behind him.

“Whoa whoa, I was just kidding.” He laughed and she let him go before kissing his cheek.

I was actually really enjoying my time today and I was very happy that nothing was happening.

Maybe they decided to finally give us a break today.

_________________________________________

 

Of course, fate had to be a total drama queen and ruin my day, ONCE AGAIN.

As I was saying that the day was wonderful and perfect, all that went out of the window when Kira came down running with a disgusted look on her face.

Apparently, some guy, who Stiles recognized as the mechanic, was gutted and thrown onto Lydia's bathroom floor.

We all followed Kira up to the bathroom and I walked inside as Lydia gagged and searched for the bloody message.

‘SCARLETT, YOU SHALL SUCCUMB TO WHAT THE GREAT ONE WANTS.’

Scott pushed everyone out of the bathroom except me and then he shut the door.

“Scarlett, this can't keep going on. Innocent people are dying. What are we going to do with the bodies?” Scott asked and I looked down on the floor.

“It's not my fault, I'm trying, Scott...-”

“Wait, no. You misunderstood me! I'm not blaming you! I'm asking you for help. You're the only one who truly understands this. You understand that we can't keep having innocent people pilling up.” He said and I nodded.

“I know, I know. But what am I supposed to do? I'm the helpless, stupid witch who can't even use her powers. And I'm not sacrificing myself to her, that'll only make things even worse.”

“First of all, you're not helpless nor stupid, you're amazing and powerful. What I need you to do is work on getting into people's minds. You need to work hard on that so we could get into one of the witches' minds.” He said and I nodded.

“I'll try my best, Scott. I promise.” I said.

He came to me and pulled me in a hug.

“Don't forget that you're not alone.” He said.

“Yeah, Scarlett! You're not alone!” Stiles yelled from outside of the bathroom. Scott and I laughed because it was typical Stiles to be eavesdropping. In fact, I would've been worried if he hadn't been eavesdropping on my conversation with Scott.

 

After cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, we took turns in showering and then stood in front of Lydia's house, parting ways.

“Thank you for coming guys! It was really good day until the... You know...” Lydia said and Kira gagged again.

“I've got you.” Malia said as she pulled out a plastic bag from her jacket for Kira.

“See you guys later.” Allison said and then left to her car as Scott waved and went to his bike.

“Remember, if anything happens, call me first.” Stiles told Lydia and she smiled up at him as he towered over her small figure.

“I will, Stiles, I promise.” She said and hugged him which caught him off guard and made his eyes go wide for a second before beaming.

“Goodbye, guys.” I said to them, then made my way to Jackson's Porsche.

I've been staying a lot with Jackson recently because he seems to have no problem whatsoever with me being there and his parents are never home.

I must've slept through the car ride because then I felt myself flying in midair but not by myself. I was tucked in safe arms and my head was leaning onto his shoulder.

I could barley feel my surroundings but I felt the comfort of Jackson's mattress on my back when he placed me in his bed then tucked me in after pulling off my shoes.

I heard him turn off the lights, almost close the door, before walking back in. 

I felt a small feather touch on my forehead and realized it was his lips, then he left the room, shutting the door behind him and letting me fall quietly and calmly into my slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett manages to attain one of her new abilities. A very unexpected and unwanted guest shows up.

Chapter 18

“Strengthen yourself! Give it your all! Feel the fire!” Allison yelled instructions at me.

“What...-”

“Stop thinking and let your powers get to you first!” She yelled and I shut my eyes letting all the anger flow in my body before opening my eyes again.

“Great! Now that your eyes are red, your powers are enhanced.” Stiles said. 

“Focus on getting into someone's thoughts! Any one of us!” Allison said and then I focused on her. 

“Harder, Scarlett! Focus harder!” She yelled and I gripped her hand tightly.

I felt a huge pang in my brain because it hurt to do this, it made me wince slightly but I did not lose my focus.

They all stayed quiet as I forced my mind to organize the rush of thoughts that came into my brain.

I winced once more when the pain was unbearable but then I could see one of Allison's thoughts and it was about Scott.

I let myself smile slightly before wincing again when I tried to go through another thought.

This time the pain was too much that I let go of Allison's hand and held my head as I fell on my knees.

“Wait!” Allison told the boys when they rushed to me.

I kept shutting my eyes tighter, hoping that the pain would subdue, but it lasted for a while. After a few very painful minutes, the pain started subduing and I felt my powers weaken as I lay down on my back.

“I'm okay.” I said and opened my eyes.

“I saw it. I saw one of your thoughts! Well, I saw a lot of them but I couldn't really tap into them except only one of them.” I explained and sat up straight, rather too quickly which made my head hurt again.

“You did?” Scott questioned as he crouched down in front of me.

“Yes! It was about you, by the way.” I said and Allison blushed slightly.

“You're getting there, Scarlett. You're doing it.” Jackson said.

“Yeah, but I felt like my head was going to split and I was going to die. The pain was too much, it still hurts.” I said.

Scott grabbed my hand and then his veins started popping out looking black.

“Scott!” I exclaimed and pulled back my hand. 

He was trying to take away my pain and as much of a relief as it was, it could hurt him.

“I told you guys before we don't know what will happen if you take the pain of a witch.” I said.

“Yeah, but I'm the Alpha. You're in my pack, I can take away the pain of anyone in my pack.” He said.

“Not a witch, Scott. Until we know for sure that it's safe, I don't want any of you trying to take away the pain.” I said and he nodded before standing up and giving me his hand.

I took it and pulled myself up next to him before turning around to Allison.

“Thank you, Allison. You did an amazing job.” I said and hugged her tightly.

“Hey, Scarlett, do you want to stay with me today?” Malia asked and I turned around to her slowly before nodding.

“Sure, Mal. I'd love to.” I said.

Kira hugged Malia after excusing herself for family matters.

“She's really quiet.” I stated.

“Malia, would you mind if I take Scarlett for now and bring her to you later today?” Jackson asked and she shrugged.

“Go ahead, dude.” She said.

I gave Jackson a quizzed look as he said goodbye to everyone and took me by the arm outside to his car.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“My house. I'm hungry.” He said as I buckled my seat belt.

“I'm not your mom.” I laughed.

Jackson didn't really laugh at the joke and he stayed focused on the road with his thoughts in his mind.

I would love to get into his mind but I had promised him anyway that even if I did, I wouldn't go through his private thoughts.

I wondered what could he be hiding from everyone, or from me, in those thoughts. Maybe Jackson was actually an alien in disguise and was just tricking the world into thinking he's human as he works on his mastermind plan to destroy life as we know it and...-

“Scarlett! We're here.” He said and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

“Was I out of it again?” I asked.

“When are you not?”

I stepped out the car and followed him up to his place as he unlocked the house before we heard footsteps running behind us.

“Jackson! Wait up!” Isaac yelled.

“What is it, Lahey?” He asked.

“There's a woman in my backyard. As much as I would love to kill her, she won't do anything to fight back and everything goes through her. It's like she's ghostly or something.” Isaac said quickly and Jackson was already dialing Scott.

“Can I see her Isaac?” I asked.

“No, wait until Scott comes. Maybe she'll attack you. She could be a witch, too.” Jackson said.

“So you're the Scarlett who's a witch Scott was telling me about. I thought it was a different Scarlett.” Isaac said and I shrugged.

“It's me.”

We waited for a few minutes in front of Isaac's house before Scott finally appeared in Stiles' jeep. 

They both rushed out of the car and ran to us. 

“Okay, let's go see what's going on.” Scott said as he took lead as always and walked first into the house.

We all went to the backyard where I saw a woman by a tree.

“Scarlett!” She exclaimed.

“Mom?!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett faces her mother. The pack work together to protect Scarlett.

Chapter 19

In an instant, once I exclaimed, Jackson pushed me behind him and stood side by side with Scott.

“Hello, dear! I see you've made some friends.” Mom snickered.

“What do you want?” I sneered as I came out from behind Jackson, to stand between him and Scott.

“Now, now, I am your mother after all. Can't a mother just see how beautiful and powerful her daughter has grown out to be?” She asked.

“Not when that mother is a psychopath bitch who wants to kill her daughter.” Stiles snapped.

I saw her eyes flash slightly and I let the anger come incase I needed to go all batshit crazy on her to protect the boys.

Even Isaac, who didn't know me that well, was joining the boys in the protective circle by standing directly behind me with his height; he was really tall.

“I didn't realize your friends were so protective of you, Scarlett. I can sense that they're all wolves but I can't tell what he is.” She pointed at Stiles.

“I'm actually an abominable snowman.” He said and she raised an eyebrow.

Scott straightened up his back and stretched his fingers before finally deciding to talk.

“What do you want from Scarlett right now? You can't have her. And good for you that you found her, but you're not taking her as a sacrifice.” Scott said and mom tilted her head to the side slightly before clapping cheerfully.

“You're him! You're the true Alpha! Scott McCall, is it?” She asked beamingly.

“Well, Scott, you should be wise enough to know that a bunch of cubs like you won't be able to stop a witch from taking away her daughter.” Mom warned.

“One, I'm not your daughter.” I stated bitterly. “Two, maybe normal young wolves can't take you out, but these guys can. Hell, I can take you out.” 

She eyed me from up to down and then smirked in a brutal way that I had never seen before.

“Someone has gained a new sense of confidence. Have you forgotten who you are, Scarlett? You are a nobody. You'll never be worth anything in...-”

“Shut up.” Jackson spat. 

“What do you want?! Are you going to leave now or fight?! Because I'm done waiting and listening to you talk.” I said angrily.

Her regular brown eyes that were the same as mine, started glowing and she raised her hand.

“You're in for a rude awakening.” I warned before closing my eyes and letting the anger get to me.

I raised my hand at her and shot red magic at her before she could even grasp what was going on.

She backed up into the fence with the force of my magic and blinked quickly, looking very confused.

“You're... You're a Scarlet Witch?!” She exclaimed and backed up.

“I tried to warn you.” I said and let out a yell as I put her in a tornado and lifted my arms up.

“Scarlett! I'm your mother! I will sacrifice you to the Great One for the greater good!”

“I have no mother, bitch.” I growled before throwing my arms forward with all my might and throwing her away into oblivion.

After she was gone, I turned around with absolute horror and panic etched to my face and their proud smiles faded suddenly when they saw my face.

“Scarlett, what's wrong?” Scott asked.

I kept turning around in circles and panicking harder and I leaned over, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

“Scarlett?” Stiles prodded.

“Hey, hey, hey. Everything's okay, I promise. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're okay, you're safe.” Jackson said and grabbed both my hands forcing me to look at his eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

Stiles patted my back comfortingly, as Scott just kept saying comforting things with Jackson.

“She knows where I am! She's going to gather them all! She's going to get a lot of them to get me... I can't... I can't breathe!” I gasped and Scott shoved his inhaler in my hand.

I used it quickly and then closed my eyes when I could finally catch my breath.

“Why do you still carry your inhaler?” Stiles asked Scott, who shrugged in return.

“I feel asthmatic sometimes...” Scott admitted and Stiles gave him a look of 'how could you not tell me something like that'.

“Scarlett, she doesn't know where Malia lives. It was probably a lucky shot that she appeared at Lahey's house.” Jackson explained.

“Malia's house is all over the news because of when she came up after eight years of being a were-coyote!” I exclaimed.

“My house.” Scott said.

“Scott...”

“No, you'll stay at my house. All of you. We'll guard her. I'll call and see if the rest can come to help, but for now we'll protect you.” Scott said.

“Scott, don't you get it?! I need to protect you! All of you! I can't live with the fact that one of you died because of me!” I yelled.

Jackson did the unexpected and grabbed my hand, pulling me away as he motioned for Scott to call the rest.

Jackson pulled me away from the rest of the group and stood with me away.

“Scarlett, it's okay. It's okay to panic. It's okay to cry, it's okay to scream. Let it out, Scarlett.” Jackson said and I stared at him with glassy eyes.

“I don't know if I'll be able to stop if I do...” I whispered.

“I've got you.” He said and then as if a dam had been stopping the tears from flowing down my face, they spilled immediately down my face and soaked Jackson's shirt as he pulled me into his chest.

He kept soothing me and rubbing my back while telling me encouraging things. I could hear the three other boys in the background calling Liam and the girls to check if they could come.

“Thank you.” I whispered. 

He tightened his hold on me for two seconds before letting me go. 

“Okay, so everyone will be able to come.” Scott announced.

Great. A whole lot of people who I love and care about to sacrifice themselves for me.

I stayed quiet the whole ride sitting at the back of Stiles' jeep as he and Scott kept talking and discussing matters. Isaac and Jackson were in Jackson's Porsche behind us. 

“Scott? What about your mom?” I asked, feeling really worried over Melissa whom I have grown to really love.

“She has a late shift at the hospital, don't worry about her.” He said but I could see the slight worry on his face.

When arrived at Scott's house, Allison and Lydia were standing in front of his door.

Allison was fixing something with her bow and arrows while Lydia was... Warming up?

“Lydia Martin, what the hell are you doing?” I asked as we walked up the steps to Scott's front door.

“I'm warming up! Parrish taught me how to fight before and then Meredith taught me how to use my voice as a weapon. So I'm actually pretty badass when it comes to combat.” Lydia stated and I gave her a smile before turning to Allison.

“Of course you and your bow.” I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a wink before following Scott into his house.

The rest came by in short time and they all shoved me into Scott's room. 

I had Lydia and Kira with me. While Malia, Allison and Liam were stationed at the hallway. 

Stiles and Isaac, who weren't really fond of working together, were at the stairs. 

Scott and Jackson were guarding the bottom floor and apparently, Derek was circling around the house.

Kira came and shut the window tightly before sitting on the floor with her katana on her lap.

I was pacing around the room while Lydia sat, flipping through a book on Scott's bed.

“I don't get why this is happening. I should be down there at the front door. I should be helping.” I said.

“Oh please, we all know that once you hear something, you'll bolt downstairs to stand in front of Scott and Jackson.” Lydia said and I stopped to look at her.

“How did you guys know?” I admitted.

Both girls let out a giggle and I smiled that Kira finally let out a noise in my presence.

“Hey, Kira?” I asked.

“Uh... Yes?” 

“You and I don't talk at all. Can we talk now?” I asked and she laughed before giving me a smile.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?”

“Can you tell me more about Kitsune and your family's history?” I grinned and sat down on the floor next to her.

_________________________________________

It was three in the morning, and the stations were still set.

But Kira had dozed off on the arm chair in Scott's room. Lydia was sleeping on her side, claiming that she was just resting her eyes.

Malia was sleeping with her back to the wall in the hallway, Liam was on his stomach, fast asleep, too.

I walked down the stairs to see Stiles and Isaac sleeping on top of each other, which made me laugh.

Stiles kept muttering Lydia in his sleep and I found it to be too adorable.

Scott was on the couch with Allison in his lap, both asleep.

And then Jackson was pacing around the whole floor, still on duty.

“You should sleep, too.” I whispered.

“I'm okay.” He nodded.

“Is Derek still out there?” I asked.

“He's sleeping in his car. Why aren't you asleep?” Jackson asked as he finally stopped pacing.

“Can't calm down my thoughts.” I shrugged.

“You just can't sleep without me anymore.” He said then sighed. “I knew you were going to get too attached to me.”

“You're so full of yourself.” I laughed.

I felt a sharp pang in my brain and bent over quickly as a reflex action. Jackson panicked and grabbed me quickly.

“Bathroom! Someone's in the bathroom! She's going to kill someone!” I screamed, and at the same time, Lydia screamed her banshee scream, which forced the whole house to wake up and run after me as I screamed and ran up to the bathroom in lightening speed. 

I was right. I heard the thought! I could see the thought right in front of me! I got into one of the witches mind by accident!

Without thinking, I shot sparks at the witch holding the poor crying girl.

Scott ran and grabbed the girl pushing her into Allison's way before standing by my side against the witch in green.

The crazy witch with large curly hair started laughing like a maniac before she disappeared.

“I need to know how to disappear like that.” I said.

“You did it!” Malia hooted.

“And Lydia! Did you feel it?” Stiles asked her.

“I felt death.” Lydia nodded.

I went outside of the bathroom to the girl with Allison and gave her a soft, warm smile.

“It's okay. It'll all be okay.” I said as she shivered while I held her.

I raised my hand to her forehead and muttered a spell I had read in one of the books I read, to make the person forget what happened in the past eight hours.

“What am I doing here?” She asked.

“You were lost. What's your name?” Scott asked.

“Jill Atkins.” She said.

“Well, Jill, it's very late, maybe I should drive you home. Okay?” Stiles asked as he took Jill away to his jeep.

And with that I finally felt happy. I finally saved someone from dying because of me. I finally tapped into one of the witches' minds. 

Like Jackson said, I can do this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Jackson hang out and go to Jungle with Danny once again before coming back home to find an unexpected vistor on the front steps.

Chapter 20

“No! I don't want to watch a horror movie!” I yelled at Jackson.

We came back from school an hour ago and were currently arguing about what movie to watch.

“Maybe we should work on Harris' homework.” Jackson said.

“Oh hell no. I can't stand that loser and his homework. Please.” I said motioning to the tv.

“Anything you want, angel. How about The Conjuring?” He smirked and I shook my head frantically.

The pet name he used for me did made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter.

“Not horror!” I rushed to the DVD boxes the same time he did.

I jumped over him to reach them and kicked him behind me as I pulled seven boxes away from him and rushed out of his room.

“Scarlett! Come back with my horror movies!” He yelled after me as I ran down the stairs and hid them under the sofa in the living room.

I ran back upstairs to him with an innocent smile on my face and sat down on his bed.

“I don't know what horror movies you're talking about.” I said and he burst into laughter.

“Fine then. Choose what you want to watch.” He said and I skipped over to the boxes of movies.

I grabbed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part two, and then turned around for approval.

“Oh come on! That's like my childhood movie!” He exclaimed.

“That's why we should watch it!” 

“Whatever you want.” He shrugged before lying back on his bed.

I put in the DVD then sat back next to him on the bed before grabbing a box of tissues and putting it in my lap.

“Aw damn, don't tell me you're gonna cry in this movie.”

“More like bawl my eyes out.”

_________________________________________

“THEY ALL DIED!” I wailed and blew my nose again as the credits rolled by.

Jackson threw something at my head and I yelled at him before grabbing it to find that it was a chocolate bar.

“Thank you.” I muttered sheepishly and he laughed before sitting down next to me again with a math book.

“I have a quiz tomorrow and I need to just revise the rules and theories.” He explained as I munched quietly on the chocolate bar while walking around his room.

“Do you truly like Lacrosse?” I asked.

“I love it. It's my life.” He said.

“What's your mother's name anyway?” Jackson asked.

“Celine.” I said.

Jackson nodded before going back to his book as I lay on my back in an opposite direction and raised my legs against the headboard.

“I'm going to go take a shower.” I said and jumped from the bed. 

I grabbed my clothes from my bag and then walked into Jackson's bathroom. 

I shut the door behind me before turning on the water in the shower.

I lifted my shirt above my head and pulled down my pants before untying my hair from it's ponytail.

I hopped into the shower under the warm water and lavished the serenity of the water.

I poured some shampoo on my head and rubbed my head thoroughly.

After finishing my shower, I pushed open the curtain to find that I had stupidly forgotten to get a towel.

“Jackson!” I called for him.

“What?” He asked.

“I forgot to get a towel! Can you please get me one?” 

“Why don't you get it yourself?” He said smugly and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I don't know because I'd be walking around naked?”

“I'm not complaining!” He yelled back and I yelled a string of colorful words at him.

“Jackson! Please? I am getting cold!”

“Alright, alright.” He replied and I shut the curtains as he knocked twice.

“Just put it on top of my clothes.” I said.

“Nice bra.” He added before going out of the bathroom.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I grabbed the towel and dried myself with it. I wrapped it around my hair before putting on my clothes.

Jackson must've seen my bra because it was literally on top of clothes with my underwear.

I went out of the bathroom to find Jackson scrolling on his phone.

“Danny wants me to go to Jungle with him again.” He whined.

“Go, don't be a meanie to Danny. I love that guy! Plus he's a Stydia shipper like me.” I said and Jackson burst into laughter.

“What the heck is Stydia?” He asked.

“Stiles and Lydia, of course.” I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat down on his bed before pulling out the towel from my hair and then rubbing my hair.

“Scarlett...” He said and came up from my right shoulder.

“Can you please go with me? At least with you there, less guys will come up to me asking me for a drink.” He said and I burst into laughter before turning my head to the right to face his.

My face was so close to his, literally too close. 

“What do you have to offer me?” 

“Drinks on me. Please?” He begged and I sighed before smiling at him.

“I don't think I can say no to you, Whittemore. What kind of control do you have on me?” I asked as I kept drying my hair.

“The Jackson effect.” He winked and I pushed him away before getting up.

I tied my hair in a loose bun to give it some curls as I went through my bag for something to wear.

Jackson took his clothes and left the room so I could get changed.

I plucked off the straps from my bra and put on a strapless pink zipper crop top.

Once I was satisfied with the way it made my boobs look, I grabbed my distressed black skinny jeans and got into them before grabbing black ankle boots, thanks to Lydia.

I slipped on the shoes and was happy with the few inches it gave me so I could be taller than my usual which was usually at the base of Jackson's throat.

“Can I come in?” He asked as he knocked.

“You finally knocked!” I exclaimed and laughed as he opened the door and rolled his eyes at me.

I was putting on a necklace and earrings when he came behind me in the mirror.

“Looking good, Scarlett. Now I'm worried about the amount of people I'll have to tell off. Girls and boys.” He said and I laughed before drying my damp hair further and then tying it up in a ponytail, exposing my neck.

I grabbed the small make up kit Lydia gave me then started applying some color to my cheeks before adding eyeliner and lipstick.

“Okay, I'm ready.” I declared and he eyed me from up to down. I could've sworn I saw his eyes darken.

He just swallowed then motioned for me to go out the door first.

I got into Jackson's car and played with my magic between my hands.

I kept turning the red from a sphere into a square then into a pyramid. While I was distractedly playing, I didn't realize when the car stopped next to Danny's at Jungle.

“Danny!” I squealed in delight as I got out of the car and hugged the taller boy.

“Damn, mama! You're looking fine!” He whistled and I pushed him playfully.

“Oh shut up! This is your night, remember? Jackson and I are the wingman and woman.” I said and they both laughed at me before Jackson ushered me, with his hand at the small of my back, into the club.

The bouncer gave us his look, of course, but when he recognized Jackson and Danny, he nodded and let us pass.

The nightclub was as dark as always with limited lights at the bar and sometimes at corners. It was mainly packed with males and a bunch of females who were dressed in practically nothing.

The fog machine kept pumping fog every few minutes and the place basically smelled like alcohol, humans and sweat.

Jackson's hand slipped from my back and stretched out next to mine. I slid my hand into his and intertwined our fingers together as we stood next to Danny who was currently on the lookout for someone worthy of his time.

“Well, Danny boy, seeing anything you like?” Jackson asked and Danny chuckled.

“I'm not buying shoes.” Danny replied then stopped looking momentarily.

I peeked to see where his eyes were and found that they were on this certain blonde boy.

The boy had a fit body, probably shorter than Danny slightly, pearly teeth and happy eyes.

He looked like he was really enjoying his time with the music and the drink in his hand.

“Go!” I yelled at Danny.

He looked at me before looking back at the boy with fierce determination and then left us to go to the guy.

“What do you want to do, angel?” Jackson asked.

“Drink! Since, I can't actually get drunk anyway...” I said and he laughed before pulling me with him to the bar. 

We took two stools next to each other and I checked my phone while Jackson ordered two shots of vodka for us.

“No, no, no. No phones; you're here with me. We're gonna enjoy each others' company. By that, I mean I'm going to try not to stab myself in the eye with a fork.” 

“You really like stabbing yourself in the eye.” I teased and he laughed before shaking his head.

“You're... You're really easy going when you're not stressing. You make everything seem light and easy.”

“That's good, right?” I asked, confusedly.

“Of course, it is. Especially in what we're in.” He said and I grinned.

We got our shots and gulped them down in one swallow simultaneously. 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Not drunk.” I teased.

Jackson and I spent the entire night laughing, goofing around, dancing, talking and drinking.

Once we were sure that Danny was in good hands and did not need us anymore, we got into Jackson's car and drove away from that tight closed place.

I rolled down the windows to let the cool night breeze in.

I untied my hair and stretched my legs as I enjoyed the cool air.

“Who the hell is that?” Jackson questioned as he stopped the car in front of his house.

There was a man dressed in a black suit who was standing at Jackson's porch looking through his phone.

Jackson and I got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Once we got closer, Jackson cleared his throat which caught the man's attention.

The man looked in his late forties, had dark brown hair with slight grey in his hair. He had a sharp face, brown eyes and a beard.

“Hello, I'm Ted Pierce. I'm so sorry to disturb you and freak you out like that. I was just looking for my daughter and the boy with blonde hair,” the man pointed at Isaac's house, “said she was staying here.”

“I'm the only girl here. I don't really have a dad.” I shrugged. 

The man analyzed my face slightly before reaching forward and removing a strand of my hair from behind my ear.

Jackson almost swatted the guy's hands away before the man spoke in exclamation.

“Scarlett?!”


End file.
